Our School Life
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: SDN Anggrek Bulan 1, sebuah sekolah negeri di mana para nations akan mengajar di sana. Banyak hal yang menantikan mereka, dan apakah murid-murid di sana akan mengetahui identitas mereka?
1. Attention Please!

**_HARAP PERHATIANNYA! ^O^_**

**_Saya, Sang Author atau Yuki Hiiro, telah menentukan bahwa cerita ini memerlukan beberapa OC lagi… maksimal 3 OC, dan saya hanya akan menerimanya dari 5 orang. Berikut biodatanya. Juga, diharapkan Hanny, girl-chan, Luciano, dan Noir juga memberikan Biodata OC mereka._**

* * *

**BIODATA OC**

**Nama:  
Jenis Kelamin:  
****Warna Mata:  
****Warna Rambut:  
****Warna Kulit:  
****Tinggi: . . . . . cm  
****Kelas: (VII, A-D)  
****Personalitas:  
****Les dan Hari dia Datang: (max 3, Senin-Kamis)  
****Klub dan Hari dia Datang: (max 3, Senin-Kamis)  
****Ekstra?:**

**Daftar Klub dan Les di Bawah**

**Daftar OC dengan Biodatanya akan di tunjukkan nanti.**

* * *

**_Kemudian, daftar guru dan kelas/les/klub yang diajarnya/dibimbingnya!_**

**Ludwig Beilschimidt | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Olahraga | Les Sepak Bola | Klub Basket**

**Feliciano Vargas | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Kesenian | Les Menggambar| Klub Menggambar**

**Honda Kiku | VII (Les) | VII, VIII, IX (Klub)  
Les Memasak | Klub Komik**

**Lovino Vargas | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Kesenian | Les Menggambar| Klub Menggambar**

**Alfred F. Jones | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Olahraga | Les Sepak Bola | Klub Sepak Bola**

**Arthur Kirkland | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Bahasa Inggris**

**Francis Bonnefoy | VIII, IX (Les) | VII, VIII, IX (Klub)  
Les Memasak | Klub Memasak**

**Ivan Braginsky | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Detensi**

**Wang Yao | VIII, IX (Les) | VII, VIII, IX (Klub)  
Les Memasak | Klub Memasak**

**Matthew Williams | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Sains**

**Mathias Kohler | VII, VIII, IX  
Klub Voli**

**Lukas Bondevik | VII, VIII, IX  
Klub Voli**

**Emil Steilsson | VII, VIII, IX  
Penjaga Perpustakaan**

**Tino Väinämöinen |VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Sains**

**Berwald Oxenstierna | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Teknologi**

**Nusantara Ariyanti | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Bahasa Indonesia |Les Menari &amp; Musik | Klub Musik**

**Nurul Sartika Putri | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru Matematika | Les Basket | Klub Musik**

**Raden Putra Wijaya | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru IPS | Les Menari &amp; Musik | Klub Menari**

**Surya Purnama | VII, VIII, IX  
Guru PKn | Les Basket | Klub Menari**

* * *

**_  
|Klub dan Les|**

**LES: 1. Les Sepak Bola  
2\. Les Menari  
3\. Les Musik  
4\. Les Basket  
5\. Les Menggambar  
6\. Les Memasak**

**KLUB: 1. Klub Musik  
2\. Klub Menggambar  
3\. Klub Menari  
4\. Klub Memasak  
5\. Klub Sepak Bola  
6\. Klub Basket  
7\. Klub Badminton  
8\. Klub Voli  
9\. Klub Komik**

* * *

**Saya berpikir mungkin akan menyenangkan jika ada lebih banyak OC, jadinya, lebih... lively begitulah.**


	2. Chapter 1 : First Day

_**Halo ke semua rakyat Indonesia dan para pembaca dari berbagai daerah! ^^**_

_**Saya, ialah Yuki Hiiro! Saya terpikir untuk me-**_**rewrite **_**cerita**_** Indonesia School and the Nations**_** (ISN), tetapi judulnya diganti jadi **_**Our School Life**_** (OSL), karena yang pertama terlalu panjang.**_

* * *

**Axis – Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Dengan ini, Yuki Hiiro**

**mempersembahkan**

_**Our School Life**_

**yaitu hasil **_**rewrite**_** dari ISN**

**dengan Chapter 2**

_**Chapter 1 : First Day**_

* * *

"OSL" kata-kata langsung

'_OSL' _pikiran

"_OSL"_ Bahasa Inggris

"_**OSL**_" Bahasa lain

* * *

Angin semilir bertiup, sementara awan komulonimbus lewat di langit. Beberapa bisikan dapat terdengar dari anak-anak pelajar yang baru saja selesai melaksanakan upacara, yang disuruh menunggu dikarenakan akan dikenalkan guru-guru baru dan beberapa murid baru.

Seorang gadis berkebangsaan Indonesia berjalan ke tengah lapangan di depan lapangan dengan mikrofon di tangannya, yang diikuti oleh tiga murid lainnya. "Mohon maaf dikarenakan ketidak nyamanan ini. Kami tahu kalian semua mau masuk kelas secepat mungkin, walaupun harinya mendung." Murid pertama yang muncul memulai, dilanjuti oleh seorang gadis yang lain dengan rambut panjang sepunggung. "Tetapi, kami memiliki pengumuman penting. Kami akan mengenalkan ke kalian para guru baru di sekolah kita." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan gugup. "Tapi lagi, pertama-tama, kami akan mengenalkan diri kami sendiri!" Dua laki-laki di antara mereka berempat berkata secara serempak.

"Namaku ialah Citra Indah Kusuma, dari kelas VII-A."

"Dewi Nikita, dari kelas VII-B."

"Arya Olivin, dari kelas VII-B juga!"

"Muhammad Rangga, sayangnya kelas sama dengan mereka berdua!" Rangga langsung saja mendapat tatapan mengerika dari Arya dan Dewi, kelihatan sekali mereka tidak senang. Hampir semua murid di lapangan melirik ke Rangga yang namanya seperti satu-satunya yang normal, dikarenakan nama Indah Kusuma, Nikita, dan Olivin sangat langka di sekolah mereka.

"Yah, kita lanjutin saja. Pertama-tama, guru pertama, Ludwig Beilschimidt!" Citra mempersilahkan seorang laki-laki German ke tengah lapangan.

"_**Selamat pagi, nama saya ialah Ludwig Beilschimidt. Aku akan menjadi guru olahraga, senang bertemu dengan kalian."**_

Beberapa murid terdiam di tempat, sementara Dewi menyenggol Citra, berharap perempuan berambut sebahu itu tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Ludwig. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oke… kami tidak tahu apa itu artinya… tetapi dalam kertas ini mengatakan dia ialah guru olahraga…" Dewi melirik Ludwig yang berdiri di depan gawang sepak bola. "Tetapi, mari kita bertemu dengan guru berikutnya! Namanya ialah, Feliciano Vargas dan Lovino Vargas!"

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat dengan sebuah _curl_ mencurigakan di sebelah rambutnya memasuki lapangan. Matanya tertutup dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Di sebelah laki-laki itu ialah seorang laki-laki lagi, dengan rambut coklat juga tetapi lebih tua, dengan sebuah _curl _seperti laki-laki yang pertama, tetapi hanya berbeda arah, dan yang satu ini memiliki wajah yang cemberut.

"Ve~ _**Namaku ialah Feliciano Vargas dan aku akan mengajarkan kalian tentang Seni bersama saudaraku yang bernama Lovino Vargas ini! Kami senang bertemu dengan kalian!"**_

Feliciano memperkenalkan dirinya dan kakak kembarnya itu, yang tetap saja diam.

"Hmm… guru Seni ya…?" Arya bergumam di mikrofon sambil menatap ke bawah, ke arah kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Oke deh! Berikutnya, ialah Honda Kiku, guru les mema… sak?" hampir semua wajah murid laki-laki di sana memucat penuh dengan ketakutan, sedangkan para perempuan hanya menyeringai dengan liciknya. Menyadari kecanggungan ini, Citra hanya bisa berdehem, memperingati Arya untuk melanjutkan.

"Oh iya… silahkan!" seorang laki-laki Asian memasuki lapangan, rambutnya hitam dan matanya coklat tua, dan menuruti dengan kulitnya, bisa diketahui bahwa dia merupakan orang Jepang.

"_**Selamat pagi, namaku ialah Honda Kiku, saya akan menjadi guru les memasak kalian semua. Saya sangat mengharapkan kalian akan baik-baik saja."**_ Kiku menundukkan badannya, sebelum bergabung dengan Ludwig, Feliciano, dan Lovino. "Wow, orang _German, Italian_, dan_ Japanese_…. Tidak berpikir hal itu akan terjadi." Citra bergumam, sebelum Rangga mulai berbicara. "Berikutnya, Alfred F. Jones, guru olahraga!"

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cukup cepat, mengakibatkan perkenalan guru telah selesai. Angin semilir bertiup, berhembus melewati bendera merah putih yang sedang diturunkan. Awan abu-abu bahkan ada yang mendekati hitam melewati langit yang mulanya biru itu, kelihatan bahwa burung-burung mulai berterbangan rendah. Di lapangan telah kosong kecuali yang menjaga koperasi sekolah yang sedang menurunkan bendera merah putih agar tidak kena hujan, kecuali…

"Oi! Rifa! Tungguin!" seorang gadis berambut hitam dan beriris coklat kemudaan kelihatan sedang mengejar seorang murid perempuan lainnya yang tampak sedang berjalan ke koperasi sekolah. "Ayo lah, Meina! Aku tidak mau kena hukum kalau tidak bersampul." Ucap sang gadis yang dipanggil Rifa, yang bernama penuh Rifa Husin, rambutnya berwarna sama dengan gadis tersebut tetapi irisnya berwarna lebih tua dari gadis yang dipanggil Meina tadi yang bernama penuh Meina Bunardiman. Rifa memakai topi berwarna biru yang seharusnya telah dilepas setelah upacara, tapi tampaknya gadis itu tidak terusik dengan panas terik matahari sebelumnya.

"Lagipula! Sebentar lagi hujan!" Rifa menarik pergelangan tangan Meina yang tampaknya ingin _give up_ meyakinkan teman sekelasnya tersebut untuk bersabar. "Eh! Bukannya itu… Giro! Idham! Luthfi!" Rifa langsung melambai ke ketiga cowok dari kelas VII-C tersebut, sedang Meina? Dia diam-diam bersyukur ada tiga cowok tersebut karena dia bingung cara menangani temannya yang tomboi ini.

Giro Catlite, Idman Rahman, dan Muhammad Luthfi, merupakan murid kelas VII-C, mereka termasuk murid yang menonjol di kelas walaupun sifat mereka berbeda-beda. Giro termasuk murid yang dingin dan kalem, Idman menyukai elektronik dan sangatlah ahli dalam bidang T.I.K, sedangkan Luthfi termasuk murid yang cukup _happy-go-lucky_.

"Hai~!" Rifa melambai ke ketiga murid kelas VII-C tersebut, yang melambai kembali sambil mengatakan "Hai" juga. "Biar aku tebak… Rifa, kamu sampul habis di rumah… Meina, tinta pulpen kamu habis… 'kan?" Giro menatap ke kedua temannya tersebut, yang sedang berjalan menuju ke koperasi sekolah dimana mereka berada. "Seperti biasa." Rifa tersenyum, mengeluarkan duit Rp 5.000,00 dari saku rok-nya, sementara Meina menatap ke arah Giro dengan tatapan 'kok-tahu-_sich?'._

"Aku sering melihat kamu ke koperasi sekolah tiga minggu sekali." Giro menjelaskan sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah penggaris berwarna hijau, sepanjang 30 cm. "Biar kami tebak lagi…" Rifa dan Meina melirik ke satu sama lain, pikiran yang sama muncul di kepala mereka…

"Penggaris kamu hilang ya?"

Hening.

"Cepat, pelajaran Biologi bakalan dimulai." Giro langsung saja berbalik sambil menyeret dua temannya yang tertawa cekikan.

"Jumpa di kantin ya!"

.

.

.

.

"Haduh… di mana mereka?" Iris coklat gadis tersebut memerhatikan kantin yang dipenuhi dengan murid-murid dari kelas VII sampai IX, dari A sampai D, dan dari yang waras ke yang tidak waras (?). "Sabar lah, hidup itu memang tidak mudah." Sebuah mangkok berisi bakso terdengar diletakkan di atas meja yang telah diisi oleh sepiring sate dan segelas es teh, menarik perhatian gadis tadi – Citra Indah Kusuma — yang memutar kepalanya, iris coklatnya bertemu dengan sepasang iris _hazel_.

"Cahaya, mana si Putra, Prawira, Rifa, Hebun, Jugoku, dan yang lainnya?" Citra mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke telapak tangannya, sikunya bertumpu ke meja makan berwarna putih, kedua matanya mengamati keadaan kantin itu lagi. Kantin tersebut perlahan mulai tidak ramai lagi, banyak murid mulai memilih tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Meja yang sedang diduduki oleh Citra dan gadis yang bernama penuh Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma itu berada di tengah-tengah kantin. Meja tersebut berbentuk lingkaran yang paling besar dan dapat memuat 12 orang. Kursi itu sering diincar oleh murid lain, tetapi pada akhirnya jadi milik beberapa sahabat itu.

"Palingan masih meng-_order_ makanan." Cahaya dengan tenangnya meminum es jeruk yang dipesannya tadi, sebuah senyuman kecil terhias di wajahnya. "Tuh, Putra, Prawira, dan yang lainnya datang." Perkataan dari gadis berdarah Indonesia itu menarik perhatian Citra yang hampir saja tertidur kebosanan, tatapannya ke arah beberapa sosok manusia yang mendekat meja tersebut.

Buana Putra Adhiarja, Prawiranegara Indonesia, Hebun dan Jugoku Hikari, serta Rifa, Meina, Giro, Idham, dan Luthfi datang mendekati meja tersebut dengan makanan masing-masing di tangan mereka.

"Lambat kalian! Aku sudah tungguin 10 menit yang lalu tahu?" Citra melirik ke mereka semua, yang membuat mereka bersembilan menatap ke satu sama lain. "Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi lima menit yang lalu."

Hening.

(Sfx: Krik krik krik)

"Jadinya, bagaimana pelajaran tadi?" Dengan cepat Citra mengganti topik, diminumnya teh es yang dipesannya tadi. "Guru keseniannya baik, satu lagi marah-marah ke kami cowok tapi baik amet dengan ceweknya…" Putra melirik ke arah Rifa dan Meina yang hanya pura-pura cuek sambil duduk di sebelah Citra dan Cahaya.

"_Kalian ini banyak omongnya ya! Coba catat yang ditulis di papan tulis itu dengan tertib! Dan kamu! Diam!" Terlihatlah orang yang semula muncul di perkenalan guru, dikenal sebagai Lovino Vargas, langsung menunjuk ke Putra dengan tatapan galak. "_Ve… fratello_… tenanglah…" sang adik, Feliciano Vargas, tampak sedang memelas agar Lovino menenangkan dirinya._

"_Anu… Pak! Mau membeli sampul dulu boleh?" Lovino langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Rifa yang mengangkat tangan, sedangkan kelihatan Meina yang ikutan berdiri. "Saya juga mau beli pulpen."_

"_Boleh lah, pergi sekarang." Lovino langsung saja berkata, nada galaknya sekarang telah menghilang dan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "AAA! _Fratello_ tersenyum!" Feliciano langsung saja melindungi dirinya di bawah meja guru, yang mendapati bentakan dari Lovino, sedangkan para murid hanya menonton kejadian tersebut dengan tatapan 'ini-kelas-apaan-sich?'._

"Kami Biologi cukup aneh… kami merasakan ada kemunculan seseorang…" Luthfi bergidik ngeri beserta Idham, sementara Giro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Eh! Ada yang ngerasain keberadaan seseorang enggak?!" Luthfi langsung panik sambil melihat ke sana kemari, diikuti oleh murid lainnya._

"_Jangan-jangan kelas kita ada hantunya…" Idham bergumam dengan pelan, ditatapnya depan kelas dengan wajah kebingungan._

"_Itu guru atau hantu ya?" Giro melirik ke kursi guru, di mana terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan kacamata, badannya transparan dan terlihatlah sebuah _curl_. Tampak lah orang itu ada muncul sebelumnya waktu perkenalan guru._

**[Catatan: Tino (guru IPS) dan Raden (guru Sains) tukaran pelajaran jadinya Tino itu Sains, Raden itu IPS.]**

"Masih mending kalian… daripada kami…" Citra melirik ke Cahaya yang masih dengan tenangnya menikmati baksonya.

"_Baca halaman 45 sampai dengan halaman 54. Bapak ada urusan dikit…" Raden Putra Wijaya, berputar 90 derajat setelah menulis hal-hal yang perlu dilakukan oleh para murid di papan tulis, sebelum berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar._

"_Baik Pak!"_

_Keadaan kelas langsung hening kecuali suara beberapa murid berbisik ke satu sama lain, sampai terasa aura mengerikan datang ke kelas tersebut._

"_Periksa… kalau mereka… apa-apa… para murid… menggunakan… Indonesia yang tidak… cepat pergi!" Murid-murid yang dekat jendela langsung menengok keluar kelas, mendapati Raden yang sedang berbicara ke udara. Mereka tahu tentang indera keenam sang guru, tapi tetap mengerikan bagi mereka…_

Seluruh meja tersebut menjadi hening, sebelum akhirnya Prawiranegara atau dipanggil Prawira oleh Putra, Citra, dan Cahaya membuka mulutnya. "Tadi juga gurunya akting aneh…"

"Sama…"

"Lucu deh…"

"Tapi…"

Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Hebun, yang tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Kok pertukaran gurunya semuanya kecuali Bu Nusantara dan Pak Raden?"

Sekali lagi, keadaan menjadi hening dan tidak ada yang bicara. "Kita bahas itu di makan siang _aja_ nanti, istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi." Ucap Jugoku sambil menguyah nasi kuningnya tersebut.

"Tinggal lima menit?! Serius elo?!"

"Prawira, tenang… nanti tersedak toh."

"Untung saja aku pesan bakso tadi… omong-omong…"

"Besok jadi 'kan jalan-jalan ke rumah aku?"

Semua di meja tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Citra yang sedang mengunyah sate yang dipesannya tadi.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula, rencana kita tetap utuh, 'kan?"

"Tutup mulut kamu saja, Rifa…"

Semua cowok di sana termasuk Cahaya dan Meina langsung saja melirik ke arah Citra yang hanya menyengir sambil menutup mulut Rifa yang tampak sedang tersenyum juga walaupun mulutnya ditutup. "Kalian ini sangat mencurigakan…"

"Begitu lah hidup~!"

.

.

.

"_Ada apa, Raden, Nusantara?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja…"_

"Ada apa, Raden?"

"Nesia, katakan kepada Aceh, Palembang, Lampung, Jakarta, Yogyakarta, Banjarmasin, Palangkaraya, Makassar, dan Jayapura untuk datang besok."

"Baiklah."

'_Mari kita test para state-tan kepada para murid…'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ini kok jadi serius ya? owo**

**Nesia: Tanya diri sendiri, Thor.**

**Emang aku Thor di superhero itu?**

**America: Terus, kami harus manggil kamu apa dong, Thor?!**

***facepalm***

* * *

**Seperti yang diketahui, Citra, Cahaya, dan Putra ialah OC saya~**

**Citra Indah Kusuma, Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma, dan Buana Putra Adhiarja © Yuki Hiiro**

**Prawiranegara Indonesia © Luciano Fyro**

**Rifa Husin © Rifka**

**Hebun dan Jugoku Hikari © Hanny**

**Giro Catlite, Idman Rahman, dan Muhammad Luthfi © girl-chan2**

**Meina Bunardiman © Renka Sukina**

**Untuk Hanny, Luciano, girl-chan, beserta Noir-san, saya maaf karena saya rasa tidak perlu deh nama palsu karena perasaan saya OC saja sudah cukup, sekali lagi maaf.**

**Akhir kata…**

**Review Please? owo**


	3. Chapter 2 : Siapa Mereka?

_**Halo ke semua rakyat Indonesia dan para pembaca dari berbagai daerah! ^^**_

**_Saya, Yuki Hiiro, kembali membawakan OSL dalam chapter baru, di chapter ini kebanyakannya karakter-karakter baru, jadi semoga kalian memakluminya dan menikmatinya!_**

* * *

**Axis – Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Dengan ini, Yuki Hiiro**

**mempersembahkan**

_**Our School Life**_

**yaitu hasil **_**rewrite**_** dari ISN**

**dengan Chapter 2**

_**Chapter 2 : Siapa Mereka?**_

**Note: Saya bersama dengan author lain di FFN, Nona Renka Sukina-san, berkerja sama dalam menentukan ide-ide cerita untuk FFN kami. Jadinya jika Anda merasa ada kesamaan atau bahkan _deja vu_, itu berarti itu merupakan salah satu ide cerita yang kami bicarakan. Mohon dimaklumi.**

* * *

"OSL" kata-kata langsung

'_OSL' _pikiran

"_OSL"_ Bahasa Inggris

"_**OSL**_" Bahasa lain

* * *

.

.

.

"_Apa? Ke Jakarta sekarang?"_

"Plis deh, Aceh, katakan saja ke saudara kamu itu, Palembang dengan Lampung."

"_Oke deh… ada state-tan lain yang perlu dikasih tahu?"_

"Kamu kasih tahu Banjarmasin, Palangkaraya, dan Makassar. Jayapura itu biarkan aku yang ngomong saja, Dian **[1]**."

"_Oke, Akak. Jadinya, kami harus pakai _human name _kami?"_

"Iya, ini juga kita harus menyembunyikan identitas kita."

"_Oke. Palembang mungkin lagi jalan-jalan, kalau Lampung palingan di rumahnya."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Dian."

"_Sama-sama. Kami akan ke sana menaiki jet privat, jadinya palingan datang siang ini setelah aku memberi tahu yang lain."_

"Oke. Ingat setidaknya harus telah ada besok."

_"Baiklah."_

.

.

.

* * *

**SMP Negeri Anggrek Bulan 1 – Selasa, 06.55 W.I.B**

Awan abu-abu menampakkan dirinya lagi di langit yang biru pada pagi Selasa ini, melindungi mentari pagi yang baru saja terbit dari ufuk timur (kalau dari barat artinya mau kiamat _lah_), dan dapat terlihat burung-burung terbang rendah bahkan seekor rajawali, yang di buku saku Pramuka berarti akan hujan.

Walaupun hari mendung dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan, di lapangan SMP Negeri Anggrek Bulan 1 ini masih terpenuhi oleh beberapa murid yang merupakan murid kelas VII, dari A sampai D. Dan di depan murid-murid yang sedang berbaris ialah dua orang pemuda WNA ataupun Warga Negara Asing, bernama Alfred F. Jones dan Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Pagi, Pak!"

"Bersemangat ya hari ini?!" Alfred tersenyum dengan cerianya kepada semua murid-murid tersebut, _cowlick_-nya tertiup angin semilir, membuatnya tergoyang-goyang. "Iya lah, Pak!" sahut semua murid di lapangan tersebut, dari lantai kedua gedung utama terlihat dua orang murid laki-laki memerhatikan mereka diam-diam yang tak lain ialah Hebun dan Jugoku.

'_Kalau gurunya bersemangat begitu, bagaimana ya nanti olahraga kami?'_

"Begini semuanya ya! Perempuan akan sama aku, sang '_HERO'_! Dan laki-lakinya dengan Ludwig ya!" Alfred sekali lagi tersenyum dengan coretmenawannyacoret bahagianya terhadap mereka semua, yang langsung disahut kembali oleh semua murid di sana.

"Laki-laki baris di sini, perempuan ikut saja dengan Alfred."

Semua laki-laki langsung saja mengangguk dan mengikuti Ludwig, sementara para perempuan, termasuk Citra, Cahaya, Rifa, dan Meina mengikuti Alfred.

**~Ke Laki-Laki Sebentar~**

Putra melirik ke arah para perempuan, kedua tangannya disilangkannya di depan dada, sementara keempat teman lainnya hanya fokus akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ludwig.

"Hei..! Kalian..!" Perhatian mereka berempat langsung saja dialihkan ke arah seorang laki-laki yang tampak sedang mencoba mendekati mereka dari sekian banyaknya laki-laki lain dari kelas lain. "Rangga..! Dari mana saja kamu?" Giro bertanya terhadap teman sekelasnya tersebut, yang mendapat perhatian dari Putra dan Prawiranegara. "Seperti biasa…" Rangga berdiri di sebelah Giro, perhatiannya langsung ke arah Ludwig.

"Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali! Larinya yang rapi dan di samping lapangan!"

Hening.

(Sfx: Krik krik krik krik)

"APA?!"

"Cepat lakukan!"

Semua murid laki-laki di sana memucat, di _background_ dapat terdengar tawaan jahat dari para perempuan.

"K**p**t!"

"Jaga kata-kata kalian!"

**~Ke Perempuan~**

Alfred tertawa bersama para perempuan setelah mendengar teriakan dari para laki-laki, walaupun tawaan mereka berbeda. Alfred masih ada kesan _innocent_-nya tetapi para perempuan tertawa… jahat, kecuali Cahaya dan Meina yang hanya bias _sweatdrop._

"Baiklah, kalian keliling lapangan dua kali kemudian keluar dan keliling keluar sekolah sekali kemudian kembali. Ayo, kerjakan!"

"Siap, kerjakan!" Semua perempuan langsung saja beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri, beberapa masih cekikan seperti Citra dan Rifa. "Kalian ini… sohib kita di sana _loh…_" Meina menyenggol kedua perempuan tersebut yang mulai mereda dari tawaan mereka. "Oke deh, oke deh…"

Tiba-tiba Cahaya berhenti mendadak, yang menarik perhatian ketiga gadis itu. "Ada apa, Cahaya?" Citra menolehkan kepalanya ke teman sebangkunya tersebut yang sedang menengok ke sebuah…

"Mobil sedan hitam buat apa di sekolah kita?"

**[Alfred F. Jones P.O.V]**

Aku memerhatikan semua murid perempuan yang sedang mengelilingi lapangan dengan rapinya, tetapi tidak, aku bukan memerhatikan ke mereka semua, aku hanya memerhatikan empat murid di antara mereka semua yang tampak sangat menonjol dari murid yang lainnya.

Iris _sapphire_-ku meneliti mereka satu per satu, ya, ini sangat jarang aku lakukan tetapi Raden mengatakan untuk berhati-hati dengan mereka, termasuk enam laki-laki lainnya beserta dua lagi dari kelas IX.

Citra Indah Kusuma, kata Nusantara nama 'Citra' dan 'Kusuma' berasal dari bahasa… Sansgerta? Sanerta? Apa pun itu, saat Nusantara menunjukkan penulisan dalam bahasa itu katanya huruf Pallawa yang aku tidak mengerti. Jika diartikan, menjadi 'Beraneka Warna Bunga yang Indah', Indah dan Kusuma-nya saja dibalik tapi nanti terdengar jelek…

Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma, Raden mengatakan, 'Batari' berarti 'Dewi', 'Cahaya' artinya memang 'Cahaya', sedangkan 'Wijayakusuma' merupakan nama sebuah bunga. Wijayakusuma atau Wijaya Kusuma, nama sebuah bunga yang hanya mekar pada tengah malam dan keesokan paginya akan layu kembali. Jadi, kalau digabungkan bisa berarti 'Cahaya Dewi Wijayakusuma'.

Buana Putra Adhiarja, nama 'Buana' berasal dari bahasa seperti 'Citra' dan 'Kusuma' tadi yang berarti 'Dunia', 'Putra' bisa berarti 'Anak Laki-Laki' atau bahkan 'Pangeran', sedangkan nama 'Adhiarja' berarti 'Keselamatan'. Kalau digabungkan bisa berarti 'Dunia Pangeran yang Selamat'.

Terlalu sibuk dalam duniaku, aku tidak menyadari keberadaan sebuah mobil sedan hitam memarkirkan dirinya di sebelah gedung kantor guru. Hampir semua murid di lapangan berhenti untuk melihat ke arah mobil tersebut yang membuatku langsung sadar.

Dan dari mobil tersebut, keluar lah empat laki-laki beserta empat perempuan, sebentar… bukannya kata Raden Sembilan state-tan yang akan muncul..?

"Dian! Asti **[2]**! Tripta **[3]**! Angga **[4]**!"

DUa perempuan dan dua laki-laki yang tampaknya salah satu yang dipanggil tadi menolehkan kepala mereka ke Nusantara, yang melambai dengan bahagianya kepada mereka.

"Oh, Adika **[5]** di sini juga. Halo!" Raden mendongakkan kepalanya dari pintu, sambil melambai ke salah seorang laki-laki yang aku anggap sebagai Adika tadi. Hmm… apakah mereka memang para _state-tan?_

**[Normal P.O.V]**

Gadis yang dipanggil Dian tadi, bernama penuh Mirah Dian Lestari itu, menoleh ke arah sang kakak. Surai hitamnya yang panjang hampir sepunggung ditutupi oleh sebuah kain mirip dengan hijab dan di rambutnya disematkan sekuntum bunga Jeumpa atau bunga cempaka. Paras gadis tersebut cantik secara alami, mirip seperti sang kakak.

"Halo juga ke kamu, Akak." Dian tersenyum tipis ke arah Nusantara yang menuju ke mobil yang baru saja mereka kendarai. "Kita bertemu lagi ya!" Asti, bernama penuh Asti Chanda Dahayu, berasal dari Palembang, ibukota dari Provinsi Sumatera Selatan, tersenyum juga terhadap sang kakak. Rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ ke belakang dengan ikat rambut dengan hiasan buah duku, berwarna hitam yang tampaknya panjangnya mirip dengan Dian.

"Jadinya, kata Dian ada urusan penting." Tripta, bernama penuh Tripta Wira Yuda, berasal dari Bandar Lampung, ibukota Provinsi Lampung. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit sawo matang dan rambut yang semi-rapi, tampaknya susah untuk menenangkan rambutnya yang pendek itu…

"Terpaksa harus aku terus yang menjemput…" Angga, bernama penuh Caya Chesta Anggabaya, berdarah Jawa dan berasal dari Jakarta, ibukota Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Rambutnya mirip dengan Tripta beserta kulitnya, tetapi parasnya saja yang berbeda dan mirip dengan Raden.

"Itu bukan masalah kamu sendiri, Angga. Bukan kamu sendiri yang di Jawa." Adika, bernama penuh Aryasatya Hara Ardika, berdarah Jawa juga dan berasal dari Yogyakarta. Dia mirip dengan Tripta dan Angga, tetapi personalitasnya berbeda. Kedua irisnya melirik ke arah Angga yang hanya menyengir ke sang adik.

"Tak perlu marah~!"

"Loh, kami kok tidak dipanggil?" Seorang gadis keluar dari mobil sedan hitam tersebut, diikuti oleh seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis lain. "Wah, Natha **[6]**, maafkan ya~!" walaupun mengatakan maaf, masih ada _hint_ bercanda di kata-kata Raden.

Mandasari Natha Puspita, berasal dari Palangkaraya, ibukota Provinsi Kalimantan Tengah, dan merupakan adik dari Nusantara dan Raden. Dia memiliki rambut sebahu lebih yang dijepit dengan sebuah jepitan dengan ukiran Dayak. Terlihat dari wajahnya, dia itu kalem dan tampaknya penyabar.

"Jadi, mengapa kalian memanggil kami untuk ke sini?" Radithya **[7]**, bernama penuh Pastika Adhikati Radithya, berasal dari Banjarmasin, ibukota Provinsi Kalimantan Selatan. Dia sangat mirip dengan Tripta, Angga, dan Adika, serta sedikit mirip dengan Natha.

"Di mana Jayapura?" Langi **[8]**, bernama penuh Marauleng Rawallangi, berasal dari Makassar, ibukota Provinsi Sulawesi Selatan. Rambutnya tepat sebahu dan memakai jepitan rambut dengan hiasan buah lontar.

"Jayapura susah dihubungi… kalian tahu mengapa…" Nusantara melirik ke Raden, yang hanya senyum yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Kalian sepertinya menarik perhatian mereka semua." Raden tersenyum dengan manisnya kepada adik-adiknya tersebut, membuat mereka semua menoleh ke belakang di mana semua murid sedang memerhatikan mereka. "KALIAN SEMUA KEMBALI KELILING LAPANGAN 20 KALI!" Ludwig langsung saja berteriak dari gedung kantor guru, sementara dari kejauhan terlihat lah Alfred yang sedang _sweatdrop._

"Kalian masuk saja dulu, ada yang ingin dibicarakan." Perintah Nusantara dengan seriusnya, matanya menatapi adik-adiknya tersebut satu per satu.

"Umm… baiklah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Citra yang diam-diam menguping tadi (lapangannya sepi kayak kuburan), langsung saja terdiam setelah mendengar nama-nama mereka semua. Ada yang familiar baginya…

"Citra! Ayo cepatan! Nanti dihukum oleh Pak Ludwig loh!" **[Rifa]**

"Bukannya kita dengan Pak Alfred?" Meina menoleh ke Rifa dengan tatapan bingung, sambil mulai berjalan lagi mengikuti yang lainnya. "Pak Alfred-nya ada urusan jadinya yang jagain kita itu Pak Ludwig." Jelas si Cahaya dengan tenangnya, tatapannya tidak terlepas dari depannya.

"Yah… kalau begitu—" **[Meina]**

"RIFA! MEINA! AWAS ADA BAB KUCING!" **[Citra]**

"APA?!" **[Rifa]**

"H-Huh?!" **[Meina]**

.

.

.

Putra, Prawira, Idham, dan Luthfi yang selama ini mendengatkan pembicaraan keeempat perempuan itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, sedangkan Giro dan Rangga hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil pikirin, '_Kapan lah mereka akan dewasa…?'._

"Sepertinya _rame_ itu perempuan." **[Putra]**

"_Rame_ dalam bahasa apa, Putra?" **[Prawira]**

"_Rame_ dalam bahasa Indonesia, Prawira." **[Putra]**

"Kita ada PR _enggak_?" Giro menoleh ke arah Idham, Luthfi, dan Rangga yang tampaknya sedang sibuk dalam dunia mereka sendiri. "PR Biologi halaman 51 sampai halaman 55, bagian I, II, dan III, berarti 50 soal." Jawab Rangga dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Oh, dengan spidol melayang itu ya?" **[Idham dan Luthfi]**

Giro dan Rangga melirik ke arah dua temannya tersebut dengan tatapan 'serius-_elo?'_ sambil menahan diri mereka dari _facepalming_. "Serius, Idham-_pyon_, Luthfi-_pyon_? Kalian _enggak_ bisa ngeliat gurunya?"

"_Enggak_, Giro Bilyet~!" **[Idham dan Luthfi]**

Rangga hanya bisa menepuk pundak teman sekelasnya tersebut dengan tatapan '_Elo_-sabar-_aja_-jalanin-hidup,-Giro'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadinya, ada apa, Kak Nusa, Bang Raden?" **[Angga]**

"Begini, kamu melihat tidak di antara murid-murid tersebut, kalian merasa tidak ada beberapa dari mereka… mencurigakan?" **[Raden]**

"Mencurigakan dalam arti apa, Bang Raden?" **[Dian]**

"Dalam arti… nanti mereka kalau mereka nanti bisa mengetahui siapa kita sebenarnya…" **[Raden]**

"Ah… begitu ya…" **[Radithya]**

"Jadinya, apa mau kalian?" **[Adika]**

"Aku mau kalian semua memerhatikan mereka. Dian, Natha, Angga, dan Adika diharapkan memerhatikan para perempuan, sedangkan untuk Asti, Tripta, Radithya, dan Langi diharapkan memerhatikan laki-lakinya, oke?" **[Nusantara]**

"Siapa saja mereka, Kak Nes?" **[Asti]**

"Ini dia gambar-gambar mereka." **[Nusantara]**

Dua belas gambar diletakkan di atas meja yang sedang dikelilingi oleh mereka.

"Hebun dan Jugoku? Mereka kelas IX, sementara yang lainnya kelas VII…" **[Tripta]**

"Hebun dan Jugoku memerhatikan kalian dari kelas mereka. Lapangan tadi sepi seperti kuburan jadinya mudah orang mendengarkan percakapan kita." **[Raden]**

"Jadi, kalian mau?" **[Nusantara]**

"Apa pun untuk menyembunyikan rahasia kita." **[Langi]**

"Kalau rahasia kita terbongkar, keberadaan kita, para _immortal_ akan terancam." **[Asti]**

"Betul sekali, Asti. Lakukan apa saja agar mereka tidak tahu." **[Raden]**

"Tahu yang mana?" **[Tripta dan Radithya]**

Raden langsung saja menepuk jidatnya setelah mendengar candaan dari Tripta dan Radithya itu.

"Bahkan memakai 'mereka'?" **[Natha]**

Natha memerhatikan kedua kakaknya, kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Boleh saja, tapi pastikan mereka tidak curiga, lagipula ada yang memiliki insting yang tajam…" **[Nusantara]**

"Baiklah, kami terima." **[Semua State-tan]**

"Bagus! Tugas kalian dimulai… sekarang." **[Raden]**

"APA?!" **[Semua State-tan]**

.

.

.

.

Sedetik berubah menjadi semenit, semenit berubah menjadi sejam, sejam berubah menjadi beberapa jam, sehingga akhirnya jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga. Sebelas orang berdiri di halaman rumah berwarna merah yang tampak asri itu, pohon mangga ditanam di pojok halaman dan disana digantungkan beberapa bunga anggrek berwarna ungu. Di pinggir setiap halaman tersebut ada berbagai macam tumbuhan.

"Citra! Kami di sini!"

Pintu rumah tersebut langsung saja terbuka, dan sebuah kepala milik seseorang didongakkan keluar. "Oh, kalian di sini! Ayo masuk!" Citra membuka pintu rumahnya itu lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Aku bikinkan teh es dulu ya! Rifa, tolongin aku dong!" Citra dengan cepatnya menyeret Rifa ke dapur, meninggalkan teman-temannya di ruang tamunya.

"Dari kemarin mereka berdua sudah akting mencurigakan…" **[Meina]**

"Yah, setidaknya kita mendapatkan minuman gratis, 'kan?" **[Putra]**

"Itu saja dalam pikiran kamu, Putra…" **[Cahaya]**

Baru saja mereka semua ingin bersantai, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah gelas dan sebuah benda plastik jatuh, yang membuat mereka semua langsung bangkit dan berlari ke dapur, mendapati…

"Apaan tadi?!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[1] Mirah Dian Lestari – Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam – Merah Lilin yang Abadi**

**[2] Asti Chanda Dahayu – Palembang – Permata Nyanyian Suci yang Cantik**

**[3] Tripta Wira Yuda – Lampung – Kepuasan Pahlawan Perang**

**[4] Caya Chesta Anggabaya– Jakarta – Kilauan Tingkah Laku Orang yang Berkuasa**

**[5] Aryasatya Hara Adika – Daerah Istimewa Yogyakarta – Kemuliaan Untaian Mutiara yang Terbaik**

**[6] Mandasari Natha Puspita – Palangkaraya – Gerakan Lemah Lembut Pelindung yang Berbunga**

**[7] Pastika Adhikari Radithya – Banjarmasin – Kristal Istimewa Matahari**

**[8] Marauleng Rawallangi – Makassar – Cahaya Bulan di Bawah Langit**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wah… cukup panjang nich… capek saya… *le pingsan* #plak**

**Saya akhir-akhir ini suka main ini satu **_**game online **_**dan **M-an dengan Renka-san untung membicarakan tentang fiction kami, jadinya… ya… begitulah. XD**

* * *

**Citra Indah Kusuma, Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma, dan Buana Putra Adhiarja © Yuki Hiiro**

**Prawiranegara Indonesia © Luciano Fyro**

**Rifa Husin © Rifka**

**Hebun dan Jugoku Hikari © Hanny**

**Giro Catlite, Idman Rahman, dan Muhammad Luthfi © girl-chan2**

**Meina Bunardiman © Renka Sukina**

* * *

**Sekian dulu dari saya, akhir kata…**

**Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 3 : Masa Lalu

**Axis – Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Dengan ini, Yuki Hiiro**

**mempersembahkan**

_**Our School Life**_

**yaitu hasil **_**rewrite**_** dari ISN**

**dengan Chapter 2**

_**Chapter 3 : Masa Lalu**_

**NOTE: Saya bersama salah satu author di FFN ini, Renka Sukina, bekerja sama dalam menentukan ide-ide untuk fiction kami. Jadinya, kalau Anda menemukan kemiripan antara fiction ini dan fiction milik dia yang di Hetalia, mohon ingat tentang ini.**

* * *

"OSL" kata-kata langsung = "Hujannya berhenti."

"OSL_**"**_ Balasan _Walkie-Talkie _= _**"**_Radithya kepada Natha, semuanya baik-baik saja._**"**_

'_OSL' _pikiran = '_Apaan lah mereka ini…'_

"_OSL"_ Bahasa Inggris/Bisikan/Walkie-Talkie = 1. "_Ada apa, Raden?" / _2\. "_Hei… ada apa sebenarnya, dengn mereka..?" / _3\. _"Natha ke Radithya, bagaimana kabar kalian?_

"_**OSL**_" Bahasa lain = _"__**Dasar kalian ini!"**_

Di sini ada _schene_ di masa lalu yang akan diketik dalam _Italic._

* * *

.

.

.

"_Apaan tadi?!"_

.

.

.

* * *

**Rumah Citra – Selasa, 14.37 P.M**

Siang hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan itu, telah berubah 180 derajat menjadi suasana yang sangat tegang.

Serpihan kaca pecah bertaburan di lantai keramik dapur rumah Citra tersebut. Darah bertetesan dari jari-jemari dua gadis yang seharusnya menyiapkan teh es yang sedang berada di lantai itu. "A-Apa yang terjadi?" Meina dan Cahaya mendekati kedua perempuan tersebut sambil berhati-hati jika terjejak salah satu serpihan tersebut, sementara para laki-laki langsung bertindak cepat, Giro mengambil sebuah sapu, Idham dan Luthfi mengambil pecahan-pecahan yang kecil, Rangga bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan pel sedangkan Putra dan Prawira mencari _first-aid kit._

Begitu saja Citra dan Rifa ingin membuka mulut mereka, Giro segera memotongnya. "Penjelasan nanti saja, Citra-_pyon_, Rifa-_pyon_. Sekarang kita harus fokus dalam membersihkan semua ini dan mengobati kalian." Meina dan Cahaya hanya menghela napas dan membantu Citra dan Rifa berdiri, dan segera membawa mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Penjelasan akan datang nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meina dengan lembutnya membalut jari terakhir yang berdarah dari Rifa, sedangkan Citra telah selesai walaupun terdengar sedikit protes seperti, "Sakit!", "Pelan-pelan _woi!_", dan lain-lain.

"Untung saja tidak ada luka dalam…"

Luthfi menghela napas lega, menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa yang empuk tersebut. "Jadi, bagaimana jika kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Putra mengistirahatkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya, sikunya bertumpu kepada meja tamu.

"Begini…"

**Flashback : On**

_Citra mengambil gelas-gelas yang berada di rak piring, di atas meja telah terdapat sebuah teko, nampan, dan mangkuk. "Es-nya lagi yang tinggal. Kamu bikini tehnya dan siapin kuenya, aku yang siapin yang lain." Citra berkata kepada Rifa. Ditaruhnya satu per satu gelas kaca tersebut, sampai…_

"_Citra, mana kuenya?" Rifa bertanya terhadap temannya tersebut sambil mendekatinya. Citra berbalik, dua buah gelas masih di tangannya. "Di—"_

_Mata Citra membelalak, dia dapat melihat bayangan sesosok memakai baju putih dan berambut hitam panjang. "R-Rifa, coba b-berbalik."_

_Rifa mengangkat alisnya, sebelum berbalik akhirnya. Matanya ikutan membelalak. Tidak hanya sesosok yang dilihatnya, tetapi juga…_

_PRANG!_

_Rifa mundur selangkah, tidak sengaja menabrak Citra yang masih dalam shok. Citra terjatuh, gelasnya terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh ke tanah, yang pertama utuh sekarang terpecah menjadi beribu-ribu bagian._

"_Apaan itu?!"_

**Flashback : Off**

Semua yang berada di ruang keluarga tersebut menegang seketika, seraya mereka semua merinding disko secara kompak. "Kami saja yang membuatkan kuenya dan tehnya, ya? Kalian istirahat saja." Meina beserta Cahaya berdiri, tetapi, dengan sigap Citra dan Rifa menarik mereka kembali duduk.

"Kami saja! Lagipula, aku ini 'kan tuan rumah." Citra tersenyum dengan 'manisnya', sebelum berdiri dan segera menyeret Rifa (lagi) ke dapur.

"Mencurigakan…"

"Sangat…"

"Lucu loh…"

Semua di sana langsung saja melirik ke arah Cahaya yang hanya memerhatikan kepergian Citra dan Rifa. "Mereka merencanakan sesuatu." Meina berkata, mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran Cahaya. "Benar…"

.

.

.

Sebuah kue coklat diletakkan di atas meja, berhiasan ceri dan krim merah muda sepuluh potong dan sisanya berwarna putih. Kue tersebut telah dipotong, dan dibagikan terhadap mereka semua. Terkecuali Rifa dan Citra yang hanya meminum teh es yang telah disediakan.

"Kuenya enak _nich_ kelihatannya~!"

"Makan saja sudah~!" Semuanya melirik ke arah Rifa dan Citra yang 'tersenyum' kepada mereka. "Ayo!"

"Baikan kita sama-sama… satu… dua… tiga!"

Nyam!

Hening.

(Sfx: Krik krik krik)

.

.

.

"WAH! PEDASNYA!"

"MINUM! MINUM!"

Langsung saja mereka semua, kecuali Meina masih tenang-tenang sambil makan kuenya, mengambil gelas mereka yang terisi penuh oleh teh dan segera meminumnya, sementara Citra dan Rifa tersenyum 'manis', sebelum…

"C**A-C*L*?!"

"_Bingo~!"_

Soda sama sekali tidak mengurangi kepedasan mereka, jadinya mereka semua segera berlari terbirit-birit (kecuali Meina, Hebun, Jugoku, Giro, dan Cahaya, mereka jalan biasa sementara Meina biasa) ke dapur untuk mendepatkan minuman.

"_Mission, Accomplished!"_ Dan dengan itu, Citra dan Rifa kompak dengan sengiran di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

"_Wah… mereka cerdik juga ya…"_

"_Itu yang perlu diperhatikan…"_

.

.

.

"SEKARANG! KALIAN JELASKAN APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI!"

Putra dengan segera membentak dua gadis yang tampaknya di belakang semua ini yang masih kalem-kalem saja sambil meminum minuman mereka dengan tenangnya. "Begini…"

**Real Flashback : On**

_Citra mengambil gelas-gelas yang berada di rak piring, di atas meja telah terdapat sebuah teko, nampan, dan mangkuk. "Es-nya lagi yang tinggal. Kamu siapin sodanya dan siapin kuenya, aku yang siapin yang lain." Citra berkata kepada Rifa. Ditaruhnya satu per satu gelas kaca tersebut, sampai…_

"_Jadinya, mana cabenya?" Rifa meletakkan sebuah kue cokelat bulat di atas meja, sebuah sengiran di wajahnya. "Cabenya di dalam kulkas. Ambil, potong, terus diulek. Campurin ke krim kuenya." Citra melirik ke arah kue yang belum diberikan krim tersebut, hanya beberapa yang telah diberikan krim putih, sebelum akhirnya Rifa melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Citra._

"_Citra, mana ulekannya?"_

"_Di—"_

**Real Flashback : Off**

"Dan sisanya ialah hanya kebenaran semata."

Citra meminum kembali minuman di gelas miliknya tersebut, sementara Rifa hanya cekikan kepada bersepuluh temannya tersebut. "Omong-omong, kita masih punya sekitar dua jam lagi tinggal, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan ke taman?" Hebun bertanya sambil meminum air putihnya dengan tenangnya. "Ide yang bagus! Ayo, siap-siap!" Citra langsung berdiri setelah menyelesaikan kue berkrim putih miliknya tersebut, senyuman iseng di wajahnya.

"Ada rencana lagi ini dia…"

"Rifa?"

Rifa mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, tetapi di wajahnya masih ada sengiran biasanya di wajahnya. "Ayo lah! Hanya jalan-jalan biasa!" Citra tersebyum dengan cerahnya, sebelum berjalan mendekati pintu kayu berwarja abu-abu muda itu. "Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Awan mendung sekali lagi menghalangi sinar mentari, seraya titik-titik hujan mulai perlahan berjatuhan ke bumi, membuat berdua belas sahabat yang sedang bersenang-senang di taman itu segera berlari ke sebuah pondok di atas danau sebesar sedang yang di taman tersebut, dan di danau tersebut, terdapat sebuah pondok lagi, dan di sana, terdapat empat pemuda yang hanya menatapi mereka.

"Asti dengan Natha kejam _amet sich_…" salah seorang dari mereka menggit-gigit pagar di pondok tersebut, sedangkan saudara-saudara mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Dian dan Asti ngancam dengan manis tetapi kejamnya…" Tripta mulai pundung juga seperti saudaranya, sementara Angga dan Adika hanya tertawa pelan, sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua dan Langi.

_Angga, Adika, Tripta, dan Radithya yang sedang bermain kartu di ruang guru tersebut langsung saja mengalihkan perhatian mereka terhadap Dian yang baru saja memanggil mereka. "Ada apa?" Tanya mereka dengan serempak, merasa perlahan curiga dengan senyuman dari Asti dan Langi._

"_Kami ingin membahas rencana dalam memerhatikan murid-murid tersebut." Asti mengikat kembali rambutnya, senyumannya masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Kami memiliki rencana yang brilian!"_

_Keempat state-tan laki-laki itu menatap ke satu sama lain, sebelum mengangguk dengan ragu terhadap saudara mereka tersebut. "Begini…" Mereka berempat mengambil tempat duduk, senyuman manis tetap terpasang di wajah Asti dan Langi. "Kami akan memperhatikan mereka lewat 'mereka', sedangkan kalian…"_

_Langi tersenyum, mirip dengan sengiran, melanjutkan kata-kata Natha. "Kami ingin kalian mencoba meng-_stalk _mereka." Dan dalam beberapa detik, mereka semua mulai bertengkar sementara para _nations _hanya bisa _sweatdrop.

Angga menghela napas pasrah, menyandarkan dirinya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Dia baru saja mendapati beberapa informasi, yang telah dicatat oleh Adika. Tugas Tripta dan Radithya memerhatikan para laki-laki sedangkan Angga perempuan.

Dan dari kejauhan, terlihat lah Citra yang sedang mencoba menghitung titik-titik hujan. Ya, dia benar-benar mencoba menghitungnya.

Kurang kerjaan _amet_ ini anak.

Masih lebih baik daripada dia mandi hujan-hujanan.

"Citra, daripada _elo_ kurang kerjaan, kita bercerita saja _yuk_." Meina mencoba mengajak kawannya tersebut, yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan dari temannya yang lain. "Sudah berapa titik airnya, Citra?" Tanya Giro sambil memakan _snack _yang sempat dibelinya.

"50… 100… 1000… 2000… 100000…" Itu namanya bukan menghitung lagi, Citra. "Ayo! Kita berceritaan yuk!" dan dengan itu, Rifa, Meina, dan Cahaya dengan segera menyeret Citra kembali ke pondok. "WOI! AKU SUDAH SAMPAI LIMA JUTA!" Baiklah, jika ini dilanjutkan, ada kemungkinan teman-temannya tersebut perlu menelepon rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

"Hei…" Semuanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Prawira dan Rangga yang dari tadi sedang asyik makan _snack _mereka sendiri-sendiri. "Kalian masih ingat tidak, saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Tanya Rangga sambil memakan _snack_ miliknya.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana kami bisa lupa?"

_Cahaya mentari menyinari dunia, menyengat kulit siapa saja yang berjemur di bawahnya. MOS telah berakhir akhirnya, tetapi hari pertama cukup susah bagi murid baru SMPN Anggrek Bulan 1 ini, termasuk tiga bersahabat ini._

_Di tengah kantin, di mana sekarang 12 bersahabat ini sering duduk, telah diduduki oleh tiga murid, yaitu tak lain merupakan Citra, Cahaya, dan Putra. Meja tersebut tidak pernah ada yang berani meng-klaim dikarenakan sering sebelum murid-murid datang guru-guru suka nongkrong di sana sambil menenangkan diri dari mengajar murid-murid yang bandel itu. Tetapi pada hari ini dikatakan bahwa ada tempat khusus untuk para guru nongkrong, tetapi lagi (banyaknya), tetap saja tidak ada yang berani meng-klaimnya, sejak awal MOS sampai sekarang._

_Tetapi beda untuk hari ini, dikarenakan di sini lah sebuah persahabatan bermulai._

_Citra meletakkan nampannya yang berisi sepiring sate dan secangkir teh hangat yang enak, yang kemudian diikuti oleh teman masa SD-nya tersebut, Cahaya dan Putra. "Jadinya, kamu dapat kawan baru _enggak_, Put?" Citra menyengir tipis sambil memakan sate pesanannya._

"_Ada tiga murid yang menonjol di sana, dan mereka cukup unik." Jawab Putra dengan pendeknya, fokus dalam memakan roti yang dibekalnya. "Siapa saja?" Tanya Cahaya dengan pendeknya juga, tentu saja, permulaan itu Putra dan Cahaya tidak mudah bersolisiasasi._

"_Apa lagi namanya..? Prawiranegara Indonesia, Meina Bunardiman, dan Rifa Husin…" Putra mencoba mengingat-ingat nama teman-teman barunya di kelasnya tersebut. "Dan katanya mereka ada beberapa teman dari kelas VII-C. Bagaimana hidup kalian?" Tanya Putra denga abnormal-nya (?)._

"_Yah, bisa dikatakan—"_

"_Wah, sudah ada orang… kami ingin duduk di sini sebenarnya." Mereka bertiga mengalihkan perhatian mereka terhadap seorang gadis yang tampak sedang berjalan menuju mereka bersama beberapa murid lainnya. "Oh, Rifa, Prawira, Meina, hai." Putra melambai kepada ketiga teman sekelasnya tersebut, yang menarik perhatian sang pemilik nama._

"_Jadi ini teman-teman kamu yang lain ya?" Putra melirik ke belakang Rifa, di mana terdapat empat murid lainnya. "Iya, ini namanya Giro Catlite, ini Idman Rahman, Muhammad Luthfi, dan Rangga Afsyahni Rohsyad." Meina serta Prawira memperkenalkan empat teman mereka yang lain itu satu per satu. "Senang bertemu kalian." Ucap mereka secara serempak._

"_Masih ada sembilan kursi lagipula, bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Cahaya sambil menatap kepada mereka satu per satu. "Baiklah! Tentu saja!"_

Mereka semua hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sebelum sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Citra. "Omong-omong, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Prawira, Rifa, Meina, Giro, Idham, dan Luthfi sementara Hebun dan Jugoku hanya menonton mereka mengobrol.

"Begini kejadiannya…"

_Panas mentari pagi menyengat kulit beberapa murid yang tengah 'berjemur' di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas dan di depan mereka semua terdapat beberapa anggota OSIS dan dewan guru. Walaupun harinya panas, dapatlah terlihat beberapa murid yang masih bersemangat untuk masuk ke dalam SMP Negara ini._

"_Aduh… tidak ada yang aku kenal dari mereka semua…" gumam seorang pemuda di barisan kelas VII-B sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dalam kebingungan. MOS masih berlanjut tetapi dia merasa tegang karena sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di sekolah ini, yang membuatnya cukup gugup._

"_Ya sudah lah… semoga aku bisa membuat teman di sini…" gumam dia lagi, yang bernama Prawiranegara Indonesia. Dia berjalan kembali ke barisannya, sebelum…_

_BRUK!_

_Prawira terjatuh ke tanah yang panas tersebut, meng-'aduh' dengan pelan sambil mencoba membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya, mendapati seorang gadis. "A-Ah! Aku maaf sekali!" Prawira bangkit dari tanah yang panas tersebut, diikuti oleh gadis tadi._

'Hari pertama telah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan…' _pikir Prawira sambil menahan dirinya untuk menepuk jidatnya. "Rifa! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" seorang gadis lain bergegas mendekati 'Rifa' yang tertawa dengan canggungnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Hanya tanahnya saja yang panas…" Rifa bergumam dengan pelan, sambil menepuk roknya untuk membuang debu di roknya tersebut._

'Untung lah… aku kira dia akan marah…'_ pikir Prawira sambil menghela napas lega._

"_Omong-omong, nama kamu siapa?" tiba-tiba gadis yang menolong Rifa berdiri bertanya kepada Prawira. "N-Namaku Prawiranegara Indonesia, panggil aku Prawira saja… b-bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Prawira dengan gugupnya, kambuh juga kebiasaannya gugup dengan perempuan._

"_Namaku Rifa Husin!"_

"_Kalau aku Meina Bunardiman."_

"Kalau aku bertemu dengan Rifa saat aku sedang menulis sesuatu di bukuku di bawah pohon kemudian Rifa menyapaku." Jelas Meina sambil meminum minumannya. "Nah, kalau cerita ketemu mereka bertiga itu beda." Ucap Prawira sambil menunjuk kepada Giro, Idham, dan Luthfi.

_Hari pertama MOS telah lewat dan hari kedua dimulai, dan yang satu ini setidaknya lebih baik karena setidaknya mereka berteman. Dan sekarang, mereka bertiga berada di kantin membeli _ snack_ bersama-sama. "Aku ingin beli itu!" Rifa berjalan ke sebuah rak makanan yang terdapat _snack _kesukaannya yang hanya tinggal satu, dan begitu saja Rifa ingin mengambilnya, sebuah tangan telah terjulur untuk mengambil _snack _tersebut. _

"_Hei! Aku yang mengambil duluan!"_

"_Tidak, aku dapat duluan!"_

_Di belakang laki-laki tersebut terdapatlah dua cowok lain yang menatap ke arah temannya tersebut. "Idham, mengalah saja kamu."_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Laki-laki mengalah ke perempuan tahu tidak?!"_

"_Tahu apa?!"_

_Dan dengan itu, teman-teman mereka hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'bagaimana-ini?'._

"Kalau ketemu kami _sich_ karena kami ketua OSIS jadinya ketemu pada hari kedua kalian sekolah, 'kan?" Hebun menatap ke arah adik-adik kelasnya itu, yang mengangguk sambil sibuk makan _snack_ mereka sendiri-sendiri. "Ah… hujannya telah berhenti." Gumam Jugoku, yang langsung menarik perhatian mereka semua. "Akhirnya!"

.

Angga, Adika, Tripta, dan Radithya yang dari tadi memerhatikan mereka, hanya bisa diam sambil mendengarkan. Adika telahmencatat percakapan mereka dengan singkat, dan dia bisa mendengar mereka karena jaraknya palingan 5-6 meter dan hujannya tidak terlalu deras beserta mereka ngobrolnya cukup nyaring.

"_Dian ke Angga, bagaimana keadaan kalian?"_ sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari kantong _jeans_ milik Angga, yang langsung membuat Angga mengeluarkan sebuah _walkie_-_talkie_ dan menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Angga ke Dian, semuanya tampaknya baik-baik saja, mereka belum curiga sama sekali._**"**_

"_Natha ke Angga, mereka sama sekali belum curiga?"_

"Angga ke Natha, ya, tetapi tampaknya kita masih harus waspada_. _Bagaimana dengan kalian?_**"**_

"_Asti ke Angga, 'mereka' tampaknya cukup bagus dalam menyembunyikan diri dari ketahuan oleh mereka."_

"Angga ke Asti, kenapa kalian ganti terus?_**"**_

"_Langi ke Angga, kalau kamu masih mau hidup, matikan _walkie-talkie_-nya sekarang."_

Angga hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar balasan dari Langi, yang kemudian langsung mematikan _walkie-talkie-_nya…

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan." Ucap Adika sambil membenarkan topinya yang untuk menutup wajahnya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari pondok tersebut, diikuti oleh _state-tan_ yang lain, sebelum…

BRUK!

"E-Eh?!"

"Ada apa, Meina, Cahaya?!"

"Aku kira aku melihat sesuatu…"

"Apaan itu ya, Giro?"

Dan dengan itu, keempat _state-tan_ itu terdiam di tempat, tatapan mereka segera ke arah murid-murid yang sedang mereka awasi.

'_Oh tidak…'_ pikir mereka semua.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wa~~, tangan saya capek **_**nich**_**, sambil dengarin L*t ** g* oleh Hetaloid~!**

**Bisa dikatakan saya sengaja membuat chapter ini menjelaskan masa lalu mereka karena saya habis ide… fiuh~ -w- Capek deh~!**

**.**

**Citra Indah Kusuma, Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma, dan Buana Putra Adhiarja © Yuki Hiiro**

**Prawiranegara Indonesia © Luciano Fyro**

**Rifa Husin © Rifka**

**Hebun dan Jugoku Hikari © Hanny**

**Giro Catlite, Idman Rahman, dan Muhammad Luthfi © girl-chan2**

**Meina Bunardiman © Renka Sukina**

**Siku saya sakit karena bertumpu ke meja terus nich… ;w;**

**Akhir kata…**

**Review Please? owo**


	5. Chapter 4 : Hari Normal-Abnormal

**Axis – Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Dengan ini, Yuki Hiiro**

**mempersembahkan**

**_Our School Life_**

**yaitu hasil _rewrite_ dari ISN**

**dengan Chapter 5**

**_Chapter 4 : Hari Normal-Abnormal_**

**NOTE: Saya bersama salah satu author di FFN ini, Renka Sukina, bekerja sama dalam menentukan ide-ide untuk fiction kami. Jadinya, kalau Anda menemukan kemiripan antara fiction ini dan fiction milik dia yang di Hetalia, mohon ingat tentang ini.**

* * *

"OSL" kata-kata langsung = "Hujannya berhenti."

'_OSL' _pikiran = '_Apaan lah mereka ini…'_

"_OSL"_ Bahasa Inggris= 1. "_Ada apa, Raden?"_

"**_OSL_**" Bahasa lain = _"**Dasar kalian ini!"**_

* * *

.

.

.

_BRUK!_

_"E-Eh?!"_

_"Ada apa, Meina, Cahaya?!"_

_"Aku kira aku melihat sesuatu…"_

_"Apaan itu ya, Giro?"_

_Dan dengan itu, keempat state-tan itu terdiam di tempat, tatapan mereka segera ke arah murid-murid yang sedang mereka awasi._

'_Oh tidak…'_ _pikir mereka semua._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Taman Merpati – Selasa, 16.45 P.M**

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, yang akan membuat siapa saja yang dilewati oleh angin ini bulu kuduknya berdiri. Gemerisik dedaunan dapat terdengar saat beberapa daun yang gugur ikut terbang mengikuti sang angin entah ke mana.

Taman yang pertama dipenuhi oleh kedua belas sahabat itu mengobrol menjadi hening bagaikan kuburan, tiada yang mencoba berbicara setelah kejadian sebelumnya. Mengapa? Mudah saja, penjelasan dari Cahaya dan Meina membuat mereka yang pertama suka mengobrol malah diam hening.

"_Kami merasa seperti didorong oleh tangan anak-anak di perut, membuat kami jatuh."_

Perkataan tersebut terngiang di kepala mereka, dan tidak bisa hilang.

Bahkan para Angga, Adika, Tripta, dan Radithya yang mendengarkan hanya bisa diam. Tidak mungkin saudari mereka menyuruh 'mereka' melukai mereka, jadinya siapa yang sebenarnya mendorong mereka? Bahkan mereka bingung.

"Jam berapa sudah?" Pada akhirnya, Prawira yang pertama bertanya dari mereka semua, memecahkan keheningan yang melanda mereka tadi. Sontak, mereka semua mencek jam tangan atau _handphone_ mereka.

**_Tick Tock Tick Tock  
04.47 P.M_**

"Mau jam lima…" gumam mereka semua serentak, tidak ada semangat di kata-kata mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mulai mengalami hal-hal aneh dari sore tadi, dan semuanya mereka tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Angga yang menonton dari kejauhan perlahan mundur dari TKP, diikuti oleh saudara-saudaranya. "Lari." Ucap sang pemimpin dalam grup tersebut, sebelum berbalik dan segera berlari menjauh dari tempat dia berdiri tadi, diikuti oleh saudaranya yang masih bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu yang membatasi antara rumah besar dan lingkungan luarnya itu didobrak oleh seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seorang perempuan dalam masa PMS-nya, dan tentu saja aksi ini menarik perhatian empat perempuan yang sedang bermain kartu di tengah ruangan. "Ada apa, Ang?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan tenangnya, sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya melirik ke kartu-kartu di tangan gadis yang baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan kepada Angga. "Kamu suruh 'mereka' untuk buat apa." Melainkan dari sebuah pertanyaan, itu bagaikan sebuah perintah. Keheningan segera memenuhi ruangan tersebut, kecuali suara tapak kaki mendekat dari saudara-saudara Angga.

"Ang! Kenapa lari tiba-tiba?!" Tripta mencoba untuk bernapas dengan teratur setelah berlari hampir satu kilometer, sementara di sebelahnya terlihat Adika yang tampak sangat capek dan Radithya yang hampir pingsan. Tetapi, sang empunya nama hanya tetap diam sambil menatap keempat gadis yang duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan itu. "Kami hanya menyuruh untuk memerhatikan mereka, tidak lebih," Ucap Asti sambil meletakkan sebuah kartu di atas meja di depannya, "Dan juga jangan menyakitkan atau membuat mereka dalam bahaya." Lanjut Langi secara acuh tak acuh, tangannya mengambil sebuah kartu dengan huruf besar "K" di pojok kanannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, diikuti oleh tepukan jidat oleh Asti yang nilai kartunya kecil.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Dian yang mengambil semua kartu di atas meja, menyusunnya sebelum meletakkannya di depan dia. "Anak-anak itu baru saja didorong oleh 'seseorang' atau lebih… dan katanya tangan anak-anak." Adika mengatakan apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Angga, yang hanya melirik kepada Adika dengan tatapan 'aku-ingin-mengatakan-itu'. Keheningan sekali lagi memenuhi ruangan tersebut, sebelum suara tapak kaki dari seseorang yang menuruni tangga terdengar, menarik perhatian semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Gadis yang sedang menuruni tangga itu – Nusantara Ariyanti – atau sering dipanggil Nusa, menatap ke mereka semua sebelum meletakkan sebuah nampan yang ada lima cangkir kosong dan teko yang mengeluarkan uap panas di atas meja. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya sang gadis ayu itu sambil menuangkan salah satu cangkir kosong di atas nampan itu dengan teh hangat. Semua di ruangan itu – kecuali Nusa – melirik ke satu sama lain dengan tatapan tidak yakin, sebelum Angga akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kami ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sang gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu sibuk mengotak-atik _handphone_-nya, tampak tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Kakinya mengayuni dirinya sendiri di atas ayunan itu, apakah kalian tahu di mana mereka?

Mereka di taman bermain.

Mereka semua tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka, ada yang baca buku, ada yang mengobrol, da nada yang bermain, melupakan kejadian aneh sebelumnya yang mereka alami tadi.

"Woi, Put! Kembalikan _handphone_-ku!"

"Anak _gadget _memang beda ya~."

Gadis tadi – Citra Indah Kusuma – langsung saja dari ayunan yang ditempatinya, membuat ayunan itu bergoyang ke belakang, tepat mengenai Luthfi dan Prawira yang sedang lewat di belakangnya, membuat mereka berdua langsung merintih kesakitan.

Hebun dan Jugoku hanya menatap kepada adik kelas mereka dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kalian-lakukan'. "Hari yang normal ya, kak…" gumam Jugoku sambil merapikan rambutnya yang ditiup angina sepoi-sepoi, sementara yang lebih tua hanya menjawab dengan sebuah "Hm" sambil mengangguk kepada sang adik.

Cahaya dan Meina hanya mengobrol dengan tenangnya di atas prosotan, dengan Cahaya sambil membaca buku sedangkan Meina sibuk menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku yang Cahaya tidak pertanyakan karena pasti Meina tidak akan memberitahunya.

Giro bersama Idham menolong Luthfi dan Prawira bangun dari tanah yang berdebu itu, masih dalam kondisi agak kesakitan setelah insiden tadi, sedangkan Rifa hanya ngakak sambil merekam adegan tadi, Rangga? Dia sibuk main _game_ di _handphone_-nya, acuh tak acuh dengan kejadian tadi walaupun sempat melirik ke arah teman-temannya tadi.

Tampaknya semua kembali normal…

Semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

Nusa mengangkat kedua alis matanya, secangkir teh yang sudah setengah habis, kedua iris indahnya itu menatap ke arah kedelapan adiknya yang sedang sibuk bertengkar. Cerita yang baru diceritakan oleh empat pemuda di hadapannya itu membuat dia bingung, jangan-jangan ada ikut campur dari pihak lain yang bukan dari para _state-tan_ maupun _nations_? Atau anak-anak itu merupakan roh di taman itu?

Nusa meletakkan cangkir teh itu ke atas meja, menciptakan sebuah dentingan saat kaca yang baru saja dipegangnya tadi bertemu dengan meja yang terbuat dari kaca bening itu, menarik perhatian penghuni ruangan itu. "Kak, kami sama sekali tidak melakukan itu!" Langi langsung saja berucap, takutan bahwa sang kakak akan mempercayai empat _state-tan_ lainnya yang berlawanan jenis kelamin daripada dia. Tetapi, Nusa tampak sedang berpikir keras, tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang lagi yang sedang menuruni tangga dari lantai dua. "Aku mendengar keributan."

Sembilan pasang mata segera ke arah pemuda yang baru saja menuruni tangga itu, membuat yang menarik perhatian bergidik ngeri saat mereka semua langsung menatap ke dia. "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang pemuda – atau Raden Putra Wijaya – secara ragu-ragu, tidak menyukai aura yang memenuhi ruangan itu. "Ya…" gumam mereka semua – minus Nusa yang kembali berpikir – terhadap yang paling tua, sebelum mereka berdelapan mulai tatap ke satu sama lain.

"Mereka kenapa?" Raden bertanya sambil menduduki kursi kosong di sebelah Nusa, yang tampaknya masih sibuk berpikir. Tentu saja aksi ini membuat personifikasi Indonesia bagian barat ini bingung karena sang adik tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Mata milik sang pemuda itu beralih kepada adik-adiknya yang lain, yang masih memberikan satu sama lain sebuah _death glare_. Oh, mereka sangat berharap tatapan bisa membunuh.

"Woi, ada apa ini?" Raden akhirnya menjadi serius, tatapan tajam diberikan kepada delapan adiknya tersebut yang langsung bergidik karena nada suara Raden yang berubah 180 derajat itu. "Begini kak…" Langi memulai, matanya melirik kepada empat _state-tan_ lainnya dari ujung matanya.

"Kata mereka ada kejadian aneh."

.

.

.

.

.

Citra menghela napas sambil menduduki kembali ayunannya tadi, _handphone_-nya telah kembali di tangannya setelah menjitak Putra yang sekarang sedang sibuk main dengan yang lainnya, matanya memberikan _death glare_ ke Putra yang langsung merinding setelah merasakan ada yang memerhatikannya.

"Besok sekolah ya…" dia mendengar seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, membuat perhatian Citra dialihkan kepada orang lain ini, yang merupakan Rifa. Citra mengangguk pelan sambil menyalakan _handphone_-nya yang tinggal 34% persen lagi baterainya, tatapan 'elo-pasti-bercanda' diberikannya kepada _handphone_-nya.

Sementara itu, Putra, Prawira, Giro, Idham, dan Luthfi sedang sibuk bermain petak umpet di taman itu, ada yang bersembunyi di belakang pepohonan, di belakang semak-semak, atau di belakang salah satu mainan di taman itu. Ya, permainan kekanak-kanakan, tetapi mereka cukup bosan dan tidak ingin insiden terakhir kali terjadi karena mereka bermain kejar-kejaran.

Hebun membalikkan halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya, tampak sedang fokus kepada bahan bacaannya itu, sedangkan Judoku hanya melirik ke buku yang sedang di baca sang kakak melewati bahu sang kakak. "Buku dari perpustakaan, kak?" Jugoku bertanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hebun. "Ya."

Meina tampak masih sibuk dengan buku di tangannya, tangannya yang memegang pulpen dengan gesitnya menulis kata-kata di tempat yang kosong di bukunya, sementara Cahaya hanya menonton teman-temannya sambil menggeser-geserkan kakinya, sebelum matanya melirik ke Meina. "Nulis apa?" dan dikejutkan dengan Meina yang langsung menutup bukunya setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Cahaya.

Rangga masih sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya, tampak sangat focus dengan _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya, entah lah _game_ apa, tetapi itu tampaknya membuat siswa SMP kelas 1 ini teralihkan perhatiannya dari dunia asli.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi, memang, tetapi semuanya akan berubah keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Raden menatap ke adiknya yang baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya, sementara Nusa sepertinya telah kembali ke dunia asli. "Mereka maupun para _nations_ tidak mungkin akan menyakiti mereka, atau ada salah satu dari 'mereka' lagi usil?" Tanya Raden dengan nada bingung, dahinya mengerut karena semua pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak yakin, Bang, tapi kita teruskan saja dulu investigasi kita." Ucap Natha dengan nada monoton, namun kebingungan dapat terlihat di matanya.

"Ya sudah… kalian lebih berhati-hati ya, kalau ada yang aneh langsung lapor." Perintah Raden, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari delapan saudara-saudarinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**[? P.O.V]**

Jam telah menunjukkan ingin jam enam, seraya aku melambaikan tanganku kepada sebelas temanku sebelum berjalan menuju rumahku. Sore yang menyenangkan menurutku, walaupun ada beberapa kejadian yang aneh.

Menghelakan nafasku, aku memainkan rambut pendekku, mataku memandangi langit yang dihiasi oleh warna kejinggaan dan awan yang mirip permen kapas yang lezat. Oke, apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku tersenyum dengan tipis setelah mengingati hari yang menyenangkan yang telah aku lalui dengan sahabatku, melupakan semua masalah yang terjadi tadi terhadap kami, tetapi aku langsung saja terhenti di tempat.

Badanku menegang dan kaku seketika, bulu kudukku berdiri dan mataku membulat dengan takutan, keringat dirin turun dari pelipisku. Tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutku saat aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangku dan sensasi sesuatu yang tajam berada di leherku, sementara siapa saja di belakang aku ini tertawa dengan kekanak-kanakannya.

"Ahahaha~! Akhirnya aku dapat **_korban_** yang bagus~!"

Setelah itu, semua duniaku menjadi gelap.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wee! Chapter lima selesai! Cliffhanger! Pleasedon'tkillme—**

**Sabar kok, OC siapa pun ini selamat saja~! Lihat saja nanti bagaimana ceritanya berlanjut~! *le wink* (Readers: *muntah*)**

**Sekian saja dulu, ketemu di chapter berikutnya~!**

* * *

**Citra Indah Kusuma, Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma, dan Buana Putra Adhiarja © Yuki Hiiro**

**Prawiranegara Indonesia © Luciano Fyro**

**Rifa Husin © Rifka**

**Hebun dan Jugoku Hikari © Hanny**

**Giro Catlite, Idman Rahman, dan Muhammad Luthfi © girl-chan2**

**Meina Bunardiman © Renka Sukina**

* * *

**Akhir kata…**

**Review Please?**


	6. Chapter 5 : Someone's Missing

**Axis – Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Dengan ini, Yuki Hiiro**

**mempersembahkan**

**_Our School Life_**

**yaitu hasil _rewrite_ dari ISN**

**dengan Chapter 6**

**_Chapter 5 : Someone's Missing_**

**_WARNING: Ini changing tempat ke mana-mana, sering dipisah antara '.'_ ke bawah.**

**NOTE: Saya bersama salah satu author di FFN ini, Renka Sukina, bekerja sama dalam menentukan ide-ide untuk fiction kami. Jadinya, kalau Anda menemukan kemiripan antara fiction ini dan fiction milik dia yang di Hetalia, mohon ingat tentang ini.**

"**_OSL_**" Bahasa lain = _"**Dasar kalian ini!"**_

_**Yang lainnya kalian pasti tahu.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

._ Badanku menegang dan kaku seketika, bulu kudukku berdiri dan mataku membulat dengan ketakutan, keringat dingin turun dari pelipisku. Tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutku saat aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangku dan sensasi sesuatu yang tajam berada di leherku, sementara siapa saja di belakang aku ini tertawa dengan kekanak-kanakannya._

_"Ahahaha~! Akhirnya aku dapat **korban** yang bagus~!"_

_Setelah itu, semua duniaku menjadi gelap._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hari Selasa, 06.35 A.M  
SMP Negeri Anggrek Bulan 1**

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur (sudah lama) sekitar setengah jam yang lalu besera dengan suara ayam jantan menyuruh bangun penduduk bumi yang masih tidur. Walaupun bagi murid TK atau murid SD ini masih terlalu pagi, kalau murid SMP itu lain cerita malah.

Beberapa murid SMP Negeri Anggrek Bulan 1 memasuki lapangan sekolah mereka, ada yang sendirian dan ada juga yang berdua atau lebih, mengobrol atau sibuk sendiri, dan salah satunya adalah tiga teman ini.

Citra, Cahaya, dan Putra memasuki halaman sekolah mereka, masing-masing sibuk dengan urusan mereka tersendiri. Citra mendengarkan musik melalui _handphone_-nya, Cahaya sedang membaca novel dengan cover berwarna biru langit dan kuning, sementara Putra tampak sibuk main _game_ di _handphone_-nya, samar-samar terdengar suara tembakan dari _handphone_ murid berdarah Indonesia ini.

Tentu saja, sekolah dimulai pada jam tujuh tepat, dan masih ada sekitar dua puluh menit sampai jarum pendek menunjukkan jam tujuh, jadi mungkin mereka bisa rileks sedikit. "Cit, Cahya, Put!" Perhatian dua dari tiga murid yang sibuk sendiri tadi langsung saja mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari apa yang mereka lakukan. Cahaya menutup bukunya tersebut, sebelum menatap kembali terhadap Rifa beserta dengan yang lainnya mendekat, sementara Putra langsung saja menyimpan _handphone_-nya ke dalam kantong celananya.

Citra yang menyadari keberadaan delapan sahabatnya yang lain, dia langsung saja melepas salah satu _headset_-nya yang berbentuk kepala beruang, matanya ke Rifa dan yang lain. "Tumben datang awal." Ucap Giro kepada Citra, yang hanya cuek bebek terhadap temannya dari kelas 1-C itu sebelum sibuk dengan mendengarkan musik lagi.

"Mending datang awal, Giro." Ucap Hebun sambil melirik ke Giro, yang menatap ke lain karena merasa tidak nyaman ditatapi oleh sang kakak kelas. "Lagipula, biasanya dia bangun awal tapi sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya." Cahaya melirik ke temannya yang hanya nyengir walaupun tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. "Hmm… aku merasa ada yang aneh…" gumam Jugoku, yang langsung menarik perhatian mereka semua, termasuk Citra yang langsung melepas _headset_-nya. "Huh?"

"Apakah hanya aku dan Jugoku, atau memang ada yang kurang di sini?" Meina mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran Jugoku, membuat mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"_Apa?"_

.

.

.

Raden menyeruput secangkir teh di tangannya, iris coklatnya menatap ke arah para _nations _yang sedang sibuk siap-siap untuk mengajar di hari ketiga mereka. Tentu saja, mereka mendapat beberapa kesusahan, seperti dalam bahasa atau percakapan, dan menjawab pertanyaan murid mereka yang fasif dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini mereka mulai terbiasa, dan Bahasa Indonesia mereka mulai menjadi bagus walaupun masih ada beberapa perkataan yang mereka terbata-bata mengatakannya.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah pemuda berdarah Indonesia ini, wajahnya mungkin menunjukkan kebahagiaan, tetapi di dalamnya terdapat kesedihan yang terpendam.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya keluar dari kantor guru, mendapatkan beberapa dari murid sekolah ini masih bersenang-senang atau sibuk sendiri di lapangan, melupakan semua masalah mereka dan melanjutkan hidup mereka dengan senangnya. Setidaknya, mereka telah bebas dari belunggu penjajahan...

_"__**Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menjatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia.  
**__**Hal-hal jang mengenai pemindahan kekoeasaan d.l.l., diselenggarakan **__**dengan tjara seksama dan dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnja!**_

_**Djakarta, hari 17 boelan 8 tahoen 05  
Atas nama bangsa Indonesia,  
Soekarno/Hatta."**_

_Pembacaan proklamasi itu diikuti oleh pengibaran bendera merah putih. Kemerdekaan, hanya satu kata yang simpel, tetapi susah diperoleh oleh bangsa Indonesia. Berabad-abad susah dijajah, banyak pahlawan tanpa nama maupun bernama gugur di medan perang maupun karena sakit, tetapi sekarang, di sini dia berdiri bersama dengan semua adiknya, menyaksikan kemerdekaan yang telah mereka sukses peroleh..._

_Tapi, apakah mereka benar-benar merdeka?_

Waktu merayakan kemerdekaannya ialah waktu di mana dia bisa benar-benar bahagia, di mana dia bisa mendorong semua bebannya menjauh dan merayakannya bersama adik-adiknya... ah, dia sangat merindukan waktu itu...

Kedua iris personifikasi Indonesia Barat itu berubah ke sebelas murid di lapangan itu, tampaknya sedang sibuk berdiskusi, makin lagi wajah dari beberapa mereka dipenuhi kebingungan dan kekhawatiran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dahi Raden mengerut dalam kebingungan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus muncul di dalam kepalanya. Dia mulai khawatir sekali tentang anak-anak ini, antara mereka bisa mengetahui rahasia mereka, dan juga kejadian kemarin yang terjadi ke mereka. Dia yakin tidak mungkin akan ada _state-tan_ yang ikut campur dengan semua ini, dan ini membuat dia khawatir sekaligus bingung.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu besar itu sepi dan tidak ada yang ingin bersuara, tiga manusia di dalam ruangan itu hanya menatap ke satu sama lain. Satu-satunya gadis di situ bersandar ke sofa yang empuk yang tengah didudukinya itu, kedua iris coklatnya menatap ke arah dua bersaudaranya, di tangannya dimainkannya sebuah senjata tajam dan panjang. "Jadinya, kita harus buat apa?" Tanya sang gadis dengan nada yang lembut dan tenang, tangannya yang satu ditaruhnya di atas pahanya. Kedua saudaranya yang lain menatap ke satu sama lain selama beberapa saat, sebelum melihat kembali kepada adik mereka.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu perintah berikutnya, yang penting katanya kita tidak boleh melukainya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, tangannya dilipatnya di depan dadanya dan sebuah senjata yang dimasukkan ke dalam sarungnya diikat ke pinggangnya. Laki-laki di sebelah sang gadis hanya menghela napas, sebelum melirik kepada sang pemuda di hadapannya, senjata yang sama dengan sang gadis tetapi dimasukkan ke dalam sarungnya terlihat terikat ke pinggangnya juga. "Sof kadang bisa tidak sabar loh…" ucap sang pemuda, yang mendapati senggolan dari kembarannya itu. "Hei!"

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya terhadap sang kakak, sebelum matanya kembali fokus kepada kakaknya yang satu lagi yang hanya tertawa kecil akan perilaku dua adiknya. "Ya sudah, sekarang giliranku untuk memerhatikannya, bye." Dia melambaikan tangannya kepada dua kembar itu yang sedang berargumen, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

_'Aku ingin tahu kapan mereka akan menyadarinya…'_

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelas bersahabat itu baru saja ingin menanyakan apa maksud Meina, tetapi _speaker_ di sekitar sekolah langsung menyala, menarik perhatian mereka semua ke _speaker_ terdekat mereka yang diikat ke sebuah tiang.

_"Kepada semua murid SMP Negeri Anggrek Bulan 1, diharapkan ke kelas kalian masing-masing."_

"_Adika… mu… juga!"_

_"Diulangi, kepada semua murid SMPN Anggrek Bulan 1, diharapkan ke kelas kalian masing-masing."_

Mereka menatap dengan bingung ke arah _speaker_ yang telah dimatikan tersebut bersama dengan _microphone_-nya yang berada di kantor. Suara samar-samar apa itu? Bukankah Adika merupakan salah satu dari delapan orang yang dating ke sekolah mereka kemarin? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Ya sudah dulu, ketemu nanti saat istirahat." Citra memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi, _headset_-nya yang berbentuk beruang itu bergantungan di lehernya. "Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja." Ucap Rangga sambil berbalik untuk menuju kelasnya, diikuti oleh Giro, Idham dan Luthfi.

"Bye!"

.

.

.

_Apakah kalian tahu siapa dari mereka yang tidak disebutkan?_

.

.

.

Sebuah senyuman terbalik menempel di wajah pemuda berdarah Jawa itu, perhatiannya berubah kepada saudara-saudaranya yang sedang sibuk berargumen atau yang lainnya hanya menatap ke arah sang personifikasi ibukota untuk menyuruh mereka melakukan sesuatu. "Kita perlu memerhatikan mereka lebih dekat." Kata-kata dari dia menarik perhatian yang sedang berargumen, membuat suasana langsung hening kecuali suara murid-murid yang masih sibuk mengobrol atau bermain.

"Tapi, Ang, salah satu dari mereka menghilang." Ucap personifikasi Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam itu dengan khawatirnya, tentu saja hal ini membuat pemuda tadi – Caya Chesta Anggabaya – menghela napas dan mengangguk terhadap gadis tadi – atau Mirah Dian Lestari – yang tampak masih sangat khawatir.

Angga menarik poninya ke sebelah rambutnya, matanya masih menunjukkan keseriusan yang sangat langka terjadi kecuali dalam kejadian penting. "Penjagaan akan diperketat, Adika, ikut denganku untuk memberikan laporan ini kepada kakak…" yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk, tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berkata apa-apa. Angga keluar dari ruangan kecil yang dipakai mereka untuk tempat musyawarah mereka itu, memasuki ruangan kantor yang besar itu.

"Jarang ya mendapati Angga serius seperti itu…" Tripta tersenyum sambil menatapi kepergian Angga dan Adika, walaupun sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, kekhawatiran dan kesedihan di matanya. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk terhadap personifikasi Lampung itu, ekspresi yang sama di wajah mereka.

_"Kita harus merdeka! Kita tidak bisa terus terjerat di belunggu penjajahan!"_

_"Jakarta, kami tahu. Hanya, tenang lah dulu, ya?"_

_"Kak, selama berabad-abad kita telah dijajah, beribu-ribu rakyat kita gugur bersimbah darah ke bumi ini, tidak kah kamu muak?"_

_"…"_

_"Rempah-rempah kita diambil dan digunakan, mereka tidak memberikan imbalan yang sepadan kepada kita. Kak, ingatlah siapa kita sebenarnya."_

.

.

_'Kita merupakan bangsa yang bebas dan makmur dulu_.'

.

.

_'Kami telah merasakan rasa sakit yang banyak, tetapi semua itu untuk kemerdekaan dan kebahagiaan rakyat kami…'_

_._

_._

_'Tetapi sekarang…'_

.

.

_'Kami merasa sakit, hanya diakibatkan oleh rakyat kami_.'

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu mahagoni tersebut dibuka dengan pelan, wajah seorang pemuda dapat terlihat di sisi lain ruangan tersebut. Pintu tersebut dibuka lebih lebar sedikit, sebelum sang pemuda memasuki ruangan itu dengan pelan untuk menghindari suara apa pun. "Dia masih belum sadar ya…" gumamnya sambil mendekati tempat tidur di ujung ruangan itu, hanya cahaya dari matahari di luar yang menyinari ruangan itu. Sang pemuda itu menatap ke figur orang di tempat tidur itu. '_Kata bos ini untuk menguji…'_

Pemuda itu langsung berbalik setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, baru saja ingin keluar, dia mendengar sebuah suara.

"H-Huh? D-Di mana a-aku?"

Pemuda itu langsung saja berbalik, senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Ingin teh?"

.

.

.

Bel telah berbunyi, menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba. Mendengar bel ini, semua murid di sekolah ini langsung saja berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelas mereka entah untuk ke kantin atau hanya bersenang-senang. Ada beberapa murid yang ke kantin, ke taman sekolah, atau ke perpustakaan.

Tetapi, kali ini bersebelas sahabat itu lebih memilih pergi ke taman sekolah.

Taman sekolah salah satu tempat yang tenang bagaikan perpustakaan, kecuali ada suara tawaan atau obrolan murid-murid dari beberapa tempat, dan mereka yakin tidak akan ada yang menguping karena ada Hebun dan Jugoku (hanya karena mereka anggota OSIS).

Mereka semua duduk membuat lingkaran dibawah dua pohon rindang, rerumputan yang hijau menjadi alas mereka. Citra seperti biasa mendengarkan musik di atas salah satu dahan pohon tersebut, Cahaya malah hanya menatap awan yang menutup matahari, Putra seperti biasa juga sedang main _game_ di _playstation_-nya seperti Rangga, Hebun dan Jugoku sedang membaca buku, sementara Meina menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Rifa sedang memainkan sesuatu yang di luar jangkauan pandangan temannya, Giro hanya bersandar ke salah satu pohon yang menutupi tempat mereka duduki, Idham sibuk main laptop, sementara Luthfi hanya menatap ke burung-burung yang terbang.

"Bukannya kita ingin membicarakan siapa yang menghilang?" Giro tiba-tiba memecah keheningan itu, membuat yang lainnya langsung menatapnya. "Iya, _nich_!" Luthfi langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari burung-burung yang sedang ditatapinya, membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon itu langsung terbang menjauh karena kaget.

"Baiklah, kita absen ya!" Citra langsung melompat dari dahan pohon itu, _headset_-nya bergantung di sekitar lehernya, samar-samar masih bisa terdengar suara musik yang didengarkan olehnya. Rifa langsung saja menyembunyikan benda yang dimainkannya tadi, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah buku tipis dan melemparnya ke Citra.

"Baiklah, aku ada di sini… Cahaya dan Putra?" Yang dipanggil langsung angkat tangan. "Baiklah, biar aku contreng dulu…" Citra mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari dalam saku rok sekolahnya, sebelum mencontreng nama dirinya sendiri, Cahaya dan Putra. "Berikutnya… Prawira?" Citra mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap teman-temannya satu per satu.

.

.

.

_"… Mana Prawira?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata milik murid tersebut membelalak ketika melihat orang yang tidak dikenal itu mendekatinya.

.

.

.

_"SIAPA KAMU?!"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Chapter 6, selesai~! Ada tiga karakter baru nich, siapa yang bisa tebak~? #bukanRenkadangirlloh**

**Luciano-san, tenang saja ya kalau kamu sudah mulai membaca sampai ke chapter ini, OC kamu baik-baik saja, aku jamin! 10000000000000% out of 100%! #plak**

**Sekian saja dulu, ketemu di chapter berikutnya~!**

* * *

**Citra Indah Kusuma, Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma, dan Buana Putra Adhiarja © Yuki Hiiro**

**Prawiranegara Indonesia © Luciano Fyro**

**Rifa Husin © Rifka**

**Hebun dan Jugoku Hikari © Hanny**

**Giro Catlite, Idman Rahman, dan Muhammad Luthfi © girl-chan2**

**Meina Bunardiman © Renka Sukina**

**Rangga Afsyahni Rohsyad © Emilia Kartika**

* * *

**Akhir kata…**

**Review Please?**


	7. Chapter 6 : Worry

**Axis – Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Dengan ini, Yuki Hiiro**

**mempersembahkan**

**_Our School Life_**

**yaitu hasil _rewrite_ dari ISN**

**dengan Chapter 7**

**_Chapter 6 : Worry_**

**_WARNING: Ini changing tempat ke mana-mana, sering dipisah oleh '.' ke bawah._**

* * *

**NOTE: Saya bersama salah satu author di FFN ini, Renka Sukina, bekerja sama dalam menentukan ide-ide untuk fiction kami. Jadinya, kalau Anda menemukan kemiripan antara fiction ini dan fiction milik dia yang di Hetalia, mohon ingat tentang ini.**

"**_OSL_**" Bahasa lain = _"**Dasar kalian ini!"**_

_"OSL"_ _Walkie-talkie_ = _"Angga ke Adika..."_

Yang lainnya kalian pasti tahu.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Berikutnya… Prawira?" Citra mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap teman-temannya satu per satu._

.

_"… Mana Prawira?"_

.

.

_Mata milik murid tersebut membelalak ketika melihat orang yang tidak dikenal itu mendekatinya._

.

_"SIAPA KAMU?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hari Selasa, 10.37 A.M  
Taman SMP Negeri Anggrek Bulan 1**

Suasana taman itu cukup riang, terdapat teriakan dan tawaan beberapa murid dari berbagai kelas, dan burung terus menerus bercicit, membuat suasana itu tampak menyenangkan. Tetapi, di salah satu bagian taman itu, di bawah dua pohon rindang, keheningan lah yang hanya ada, kecuali gemerisik rerumputan saat salah satu dari mereka bergerak.

"Mungkin dia sakit dan tidak bisa datang?" Tanya Luthfi ragu-ragu, terlihat juga lah bahwa dia juga khawatir akan temannya yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Ya, walaupun itu merupakan alasan yang masuk akal, ada juga kejanggalannya. "Tetapi dia pasti meninggalkan sebuah izin sakit, bukan?" Rangga bersandar ke salah satu pohon yang menutupi matahari dari mereka, tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya.

Keheningan sekali lagi memenuhi atmosfer di sekitar mereka bersebelas, tampak mereka sedang berusaha berpikir apa yang bisa membuat Prawira tidak datang ke sekolah. "Lagipula, kemarin Prawira tidak terlihat sakit, 'lan?" Hebun bertanya, mendapat beberapa tatapan dari mereka. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berkata-kata, sebelum Citra membuka mulutnya.

"Kita tunggu besok saja, mungkin dia akan memberikan tanda-tanda dia baik-baik saja." Ucapnya, mendapatkan tatapan ragu dari sepuluh temannya. Helaan napas datang dari Meina, akhirnya berpikir dia harus berbicara. "Sepertinya itu boleh lah, tapi bagaimana kalau kita coba memberikannya pesan?"

Dengan perkataan itu, mereka yang membawa _handphone_ langsung mengeluakan _gadget_ yang sering dipakai untuk main _game_ atau berkomunikasi dari kantong mereka.

.

.

.

Dua _manusia _yang sedang memerhatikan kesebelas anak itu dari jauh hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi mereka. Jadinya, memang salah satu dari mereka menghilang.

_"Angga ke Adika, ada informasi baru?"_ _Walkie-talkie_ di dalam kantong celana milik salah satu pemuda itu – Adika – bergetar saat sebuah suara terdengar, tentu saja menarik perhatian pemuda lainnya. "Adika ke Angga, ada. Salah satu dari mereka menghilang, dan sejauh yang aku ingat, namanya Prawiranegara Indonesia." Jawab Adika setelah mengeluarkan _walkie -talkie_ miliknya dari dalam kantong celananya.

Terdengar statik dan argumentasi sementara, sebelum suara milik yang pertama tadi menjawab Adika. _"Baiklah. Kami masih mencoba mencari informasi akan apa yang terjadi, dan kami baru saja mendapati alamatnya."_ Ucap orang tersebut, sebelum statik terdengar lagi dan _walkie-talkie_ milik pemuda di tempat lain itu dimatikan. Adika dan pemuda di sebelahnya – Tripta – menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, sebelum mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali ke sebelas murid yang sedang mereka perhatikan.

'_Aneh…'_

_._

_._

_._

Suasana kantor itu agak sepi karena kebanyakan _nations_ sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar kantor, dan untung saja yang sekarang berada di dalam ruang guru itu ialah _nations_ yang ingin waktu tenang.

Alfred berada di luar bermain sepak bola bersama beberapa murid dari tim sepak bola, sementara _Italian Brothers_ tampak berkeliling di sekitar ruangan kebudayaan, terkadang Lovino memberi komentar akan salah satu hasil karya muridnya. Yao tampak sibuk mencoba memasak sesuatu di ruangan les memasak bersama Francis, kadang memprotes jika Francis mengambil sesuatu yang tidak diingankannya, jadinya setelah itu, mereka sibuk mencoba memasak masakan mereka tersendiri.

Sementara _nations_ yang lain berkeliaran entah ke mana, ada yang ke kantin, ada yang di taman, ataupun di lapangan sekolah mengobrol dengan murid-murid mereka.

Nusa menghela napas pelan, iris coklatnya menatap ke keenam adiknya yang sedang sibuk berdiskusi akan sesuatu. Mereka menganggap _misi_ mereka sangat serius. Mengapa? Mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan kedua kakak mereka yang mungkin akan marah nanti.

"Jadi… nanti kita akan mengunjungi rumahnya?" Asti bertanya, jari-jemarinya melingkari gagang secangkir teh di tangannya. Tampak ketidak yakinan di wajah sang gadis berdarah Palembang ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa protes karena tampak sekali Angga sangat serius. "Besok saja, mungkin hari ini dia hanya ada urusan mendadak." Ucap Natha, memberikan sebuah alasan yang sebenarnya cukup masuk akal.

Serius, Nusa sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan sejauh ini yang ia ketahui ialah salah satu murid yang seharusnya diperhatikan oleh _state-tan_ itu tidak datang ke sekolah dan bahkan tidak berizin. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang dari sebelahnya, membuat gadis yang sedang duduk di atas kursi gurunya itu mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapatkan Ludwig yang juga sedang memerhatikan para _state-tan_.

Pandangan milik personifikasi Indonesia Timur itu beralih ke para _state-tan_ yang sempat meliriknya, sebelum kembali fokus ke diskusi mereka. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tetapi yang aku ketahui ialah salah satu dari murid yang mereka seharusnya perhatikan itu tidak datang ke sekolah tanpa izin, dan mereka menjadi panik." Kata gadis bersurai hitam itu, diangkatnya cangkir teh di tangannya itu ke bibirnya untuk meminumnya.

"Salah satu dari murid yang perlu mereka perhatikan?" Sekarang pemuda _British_ itu ikut ke dalam percakapan dua personifikasi lainnya itu, mendapati anggukan dari Nusa seraya dia meletakkan cangkirnya itu kembali ke atas mejanya. "Ya. Mereka cukup panik akan hal itu, bahkan '_mereka'_ tidak tahu di mana anak itu."

Kedua personifikasi negara di dekat Nusa langsung merindik ketika dia mengatakan '_mereka'_, mengetahui ada arti tersembunyi di balik kata itu. "Jadi, sejauh ini ada proses?" Tanya Ludwig sambil menduduki kursi gurunya, matanya menatap ke arah tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya, sebelum mengambil sebuah pulpen untuk menilai hasil ulangan harian muridnya. Ya, olahraga bahkan memiliki ulangan di sekolah ini.

Nusa hanya mengangkat bahunya atas pertanyaan tersebut, dia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa rencana adik-adiknya itu. "Mari berharap saja semuanya akan mulus." Ucap gadis tersebut, sebelum fokus kembali ke pekerjaannya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Ada yang sudah dapat balasan?"

"Belum."

Helaan napas datang dari Citra, sementara hentakan tapak kaki datang dari Giro yang tampaknya tidak sabar menunggu balasan dari temannya itu, bahkan ada juga yang mulai bergumam sendiri.

Mereka sangat khawatir akan temannya yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas sekali ini agak aneh karena menghilangnya dia ini tiba-tiba, dan mengapa semua ini terjadi?

Mudah. Keanehan terjadi sejak kemarin.

Citra dan Rifa melihat penampakan, Cahaya dan Meina didorong oleh 'seseorang', kemudian sekarang Prawira menghiland secara tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa ini terjadi kepada mereka, tetapi yang penting mereka harus lebih waspada akan hal ini.

"Kalian buat apa?"

Kepala siswa-siswi itu mendongak ke atas, menemui sepasana iris _sapphire_ dan senyuman dari seseorang. "Ah, Pak Alfred, Pak Tino." Gumam mereka bersama-sama, bukan dalam _mood_ untuk bicara ke salah satu dari guru mereka. "Kenapa kalian… _gloomy?"_ Tino bertanya, tentu saja menyadari kejanggalan akan atmosfer yang biasanya bahagia di antara mereka semua.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya sedikit masalah." Rifa berkata, mencoba mengelak kecurigaan dari sang guru. Hal terakhir yang mereka inginkan ialah para guru ikut campur. Mengapa? Mereka tidak bisa mempercayai guru-guru baru ini, belum lagi. "Ayolah! Sang _hero_ di sini akan membantu!" walaupun Alfred mencoba membuat suasana lebih _happy_, murid-murid itu tetap saja di posisi mereka, menatap ke arah Alfred dengan tatapan 'serius?'.

Dan, tentu saja Alfred dan Tino menyadari masalahnya. "Sebentar… ke mana temanmu yang satu itu?" _Jackpot_. Langsung saja keadaan jadi hening lagi, sebelum akhirnya Jugoku membuka mulutnya. "Kami serius tidak tahu, tetapi sepertinya dia ada urusan mendadak atau apa sampai tidak bisa datang atau memberikan kabar." Diam-diam, kesepuluh temannya itu berterima kasih kepada Jugoku.

Tino mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak curiga juga, murid yang menghilang ini pasti tahu konsukuensi akan tidak turun tanpa kabar. Di _alpha_ dan ini bisa membuat dia dalam ancaman tidak naik kelas. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar? Masih ada sekitar lima menit lagi sampai masuk kelas, dan kalian tidak boleh masuk kelas dengan aura seperti itu!"

Murid-murid itu menatap ke satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kepada _American_ tersebut. "Baiklah, mainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?" Tanya Meina, mendapatkan sebuah senyuman lebar dari Alfred. "Petak umpet? Kartu? Kejar-kejaran?"

.

.

.

Serius, Adika dan Tripta ingin sekali _facepalm_ saat melihat Alfred dan Tino muncul tiba-tiba. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar akan keberadaan dua guru itu.

"Sepertinya kita bisa meninggalkan mereka untuk sementara, aku yakin Alfred dan Tino bisa bertanggung jawab." Adika hanya bisa mengangguk kepada saudaranya, sebelum bangkit dari dahan pohon yang tengah didudukinya tersebut, sebelum melompat ke bawah, diikuti oleh Tripta.

Mereka berharap misteri ini bisa dijawab.

.

.

.

Saat dua _state-tan_ itu telah kembali ke kantor guru, ruangan tersebut hampir kosong karena para _nations_ sudah pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka mengajar. Yang ada hanya Nusa, Ludwig, Yao, Francis, _state-tan_ lainnya, dan juga beberapa _nations_ lain yang tidak memiliki jam mengajar.

"Dapat informasi penting?" Langi bertanya sambil meminum segelas jus jeruk, sementara di tengah-tengah meja bundar yang tengah dikelilingi oleh para _state-tan_ tersebut terdapat sebuah piring yang dipenuhi oleh _dumplings_. "Tidak banyak."

Adika dan Tripta segera duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, sebelum mendengar suara tapak kaki mendekat. Tapak kaki yang ringan. "Baiklah, apakah salah satu dari kalian dapat menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?" Kepala mereka semua didongakkan, mendapat seorang pemuda _German_ yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Baiklah, ini mulai menjadi canggung. Angga langsung saja melirik ke arah Nusa, berharap sang kakak bisa menolong mereka, tetapi setelah melihat personifikasi Indonesia Timur itu sedang sibuk menanda tangani beberapa kertas dengan urusan negara, akhirnya dia hanya pasrah.

Raden tidak ada di sana untuk menolong mereka, dan sepertinya mereka memang perlu memberi tahu misi mereka ini kepada para _nations_ lainnya, lagipula, mana mungkin mereka bisa menyembunyikannya begitu lama. "Aku juga penasaran, memang agak aneh _sich_ melihat kalian memata-matai anak-anak itu." Ucap seseorang lagi dengan aksen _Japanese_.

"Baiklah… begini…"

.

.

.

Ketiga murid tersebut memasuki ruangan kelas mereka, bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran berikutnya yang merupakan _Sains_. Ya, pelajaran di mana Matthew mengajar tetapi tidak disadari oleh murid-muridnya. Menyedihkan.

Mereka tentu saja masih khawatir akan teman sekelas mereka ini, tetapi sekarang ini mereka akan fokus dulu ke dalam pelajaran.

Tentu saja, murid-murid lainnya juga sepertinya menyadari kehilangan Prawira, tetapi mereka sungguh tidak terlalu peduli, lagipula bukan mereka juga yang akan di-alpha nanti, tapi bagi tiga teman ini, ini sungguh susah untuk tidak digubris.

Dan mereka melanjutkan pelajaran mereka, terkadang terjebak di dunia mereka sendiri untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Walaupun dua gadis ini tidak sekelas dengan Prawira, tetap saja mereka khawatir akan temannya yang satu itu, sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Citra ini tipe orang yang suka memecahkan misteri, dan tentu saja, walaupun dia khawatir, dia juga akan memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk mengasah pikirannya. Sementara itu, untuk Cahaya, Cahaya ini tipe orang pemikir juga, tetapi hanya dilakukannya jika untuk yang penting saja.

Dan mereka berharap kemampuan mereka ini bisa dipakai oleh mereka.

.

.

.

Mungkin dua dari mereka berempat ini tidak sering berbicara, dan sering tidak memiliki emosi kata-katanya, tetapi mudah saja melihat bahwa mereka sebenarnya khawatir juga. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya salah satu dari mereka menghilang, dan tentu saja ini membuat mereka ke dalam sebuah kekacauan_._

_Oh_, andainya mereka sudah curiga.

Luthfi mungkin penceria, tetapi dia juga memiliki waktu di mana dia bisa serius walaupun sifat pencerianya ini menyelip. Sementara untuk Idham, dia bahkan juga khawatir walaupun agak jarang berbicara dengan Prawira.

Tetapi, mereka yakin mereka bisa memecahkan misteri ini.

.

.

.

Tentu saja, mungkin mereka berdua lebih tua dari Prawira, tapi mereka juga yang mungkin memiliki tanggung jawab memerhatikan adik kelas dan sahabat mereka.

Hebun tampak sedang sibuk berpikir saat memasuki kelasnya, sepertinya masih sibuk mencoba mencari alasan mengapa Prawira tidak datang, dan untuk Jugoku, walaupun dia tidak banyak bicara dengan Prawira, dia juga _sangat_ khawatir.

Dan ini merupakan tanggung jawab mereka untuk menjaga adik kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"_Fufu!_ Aku menang!" Tepat setelah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada para personifikasi, para personifikasi ibukota daerah ini langsung saja bermain kartu. Sungguh aneh. "_Ih!_ Itu hanya keberuntungan kamu saja juga!" Tentu saja, ada yang mencoba memprotes.

"Aish~! Katakan saja aku ini yang hebat!" Asti langsung saja mengibaskan rambutnya, membiarkan Dian untuk mengambil kartunya untuk mengocoknya ulang untuk bermain lagi. "Seperti yang dia katakan, itu hanya keberuntungan." Adika bahkan sampai ikut campur.

Telah beberapa menit mereka bermain kartu ini, dan tentu saja, personifikasi negara di sekitar mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saat melihat perubahan suasana tiba-tiba itu. "Keberuntungan emangnya _dua kali?_" Tanya Natha, memberikan tekanan di kata 'dua kali'. Kata-katanya langsung membuatnya mendapatkan _death glare_ dari dua saudaranya itu.

Nusa yang selama ini memandangi mereka, hanya bisa tertawa pelan, menarik perhatian teman-temannya itu. Mungkin, hari ini tidak seburuk itu juga.

Langsung saja, argumentasi tercipta, bahkan sampai Alfred ikut campur sambil mengatakan bahwa sang '_hero'_ harus menghentikan argumen itu, mendapati beberapa sumpah serapah dari Arthur. Ludwig yang hanya menatap mereka hanya bisa menghela napas berat, tangannya memijit pelipisnya untuk mencoba menghentikan sakit kepalanya.

"_Tomato bastard*! _Itu milikku!"

"Fusososo~! Tapi aku mau tomat juga~!"

"Anglettere, kalau kamu suka marah-marah terus, kamu nanti bisa jadi cepat tua~!"

"Diam saja kamu!"

Terlalu terbawa suasana, Nusa tidak menyadari _handphone_-nya bergetar, sebelum diam kembali, menandakan bahwa sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

**_New Message from Unknown!  
VFP VFVI HZHWZMD FVHP NZWPVC KZOPIEPF.  
OCZ XPGKMDON CVQZ GZVZY V OMVDG.  
EPNO AJGGJR OCVO OMVDG, VIY YJP'GG AJPIY OCZ VINRZM._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Citra Indah Kusuma, Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma, dan Buana Putra Adhiarja © Yuki Hiiro**

**Prawiranegara Indonesia © Luciano Fyro**

**Rifa Husin © Rifka**

**Hebun dan Jugoku Hikari © Hanny**

**Giro Catlite, Idman Rahman, dan Muhammad Luthfi © girl-chan2**

**Meina Bunardiman © Renka Sukina**

**Rangga Afsyahni Rohsyad © Emilia Kartika**

* * *

**Akhir kata…**

**Review Please?**


	8. SPECIAL CHAPTER : 17 Agustus

**_Ini berubah tempat terus, dipisah oleh '.' Ke bawah._**

**NOTE: Saya bersama salah satu author di FFN ini, Renka Sukina, bekerja sama dalam menentukan ide-ide untuk fiction kami. Jadinya, mohon dimaklumi kalau ada persamaan.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Perlahan, personifikasi zamrud khatulistiwa itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat ia melihat kalendar dengan tanggal yang dibulati oleh spidol berwarna merah.

"Ah, tanggal itu lagi…" gumam gadis itu sambil menyematkan sekuntum bunga melati di rambutnya.

'_17 Agustus.'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Axis – Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**_SPECIAL CHAPTER : 17 Agustus_**

"**_OSL_**" Bahasa lain

.

.

.

* * *

**Senin, 17 Agustus  
Mansion Personifikasi Indonesia, 05.00 AM**

Suara panci dipukulkan ke panci lain membangunkan seisi rumah, diikuti oleh beberapa suara deritan pintu dibuka.

Seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang, dengan rambut hitam lurus yang diikat ke _ponytail_ dengan sebuah pita merah putih, tampaklah semangat di wajah gadis yang sedang berdiri di atas tangga tertinggi rumahnya itu.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah ayunya itu, mengabaikan protes dari negara-negara Asia dan Europe itu. Suara beberapa orang berargumen di dalam dapur _mansion_ tersebut tidak bisa diabaikan, diikuti oleh bau rempah-rempah yang enak.

"Bangun semuanya! Hari ini ialah hari yang penting!" Terdengar protes lagi datang dari sebuah kamar, terlihat dua _Italian_ ditarik keluar oleh seseorang yang mirip gadis tadi, hanya saja berambut pendek dan merupakan seorang laki-laki. Negara yang mengetahui hari apa ini – Yaitu England dan Japan – hanya bisa terdiam, mata mereka melirik calendar yang dipasang di dinding terdekat.

"17 Agustus…"

"Benar sekali! 70 tahun yang lalu, merupakan hari kemerdekaan aku. Y-Yah, walaupun belum _official_ _sich_…" Gadis itu – Nusantara Ariyanti – menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, sebuah senyuman canggung di wajahnya, dan hanya beberapa gumaman yang didapati oleh Nusa.

Seorang pemuda keluar dari dapur, memiliki penampilan mirip pemuda sebelumnya – yaitu Raden – tetapi hanya saja ada sedikit memakai sebuah pakaian formal, a.k.a batik, dan di tangannya ialah sebuah spatula yang ada minyak bertetesan. "Makanan telah siap!"

Personifikasi-personifikasi negara itu memasuki dapur, yang atmosfernya dipenuhi oleh bau rempah-rempah yang pernah diincar oleh beberapa personifikasi di sini. Berbagai pasang warna mata menatap ke makanan yang telah disajikan di atas meja makan, yang memiliki khas dari daerah mereka masing-masing.

Terdapat pempek atau empek-empek, nasi goreng, kerak telor, soto Banjar, karuang, sate, bakso, dan berbagai macam lainnya. Tentu saja, tanpa berpikir dua kali, personifikasi-personifikasi negara itu langsung menerjang makanan di atas meja tersebut.

* * *

**_"Arthur, Kiku, nanti kami, aku, Raden, dan para state-tan lainnya tidak akan datang untuk upacara."_**

**_"Baiklah, habiskanlah waktumu untuk mengenang jasa pahlawan kamu…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Spice Island."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Senin, 17 Agustus  
SMP Negara Anggrek Bulan 1, 07.00**

Terlihatlah murid-murid dari kelas 7 sampai kelas 9 berbaris dengan rapinya, memakai pakaian rapi lengkap sekolah mereka, berwarna putih biru. Di depan lapangan, berdiri murid-murid yang telah berlatih untuk hari special Indonesia ini.

Guru-guru pindahan dari berbagai negara itu berdiri juga di depan lapangan, memakai seragam untuk guru yang telah disediakan oleh sekolah. Pasukan paskibra telah berbaris rapi dengan pakaian serba putih, bersarung tangan khusus juga. Murid yang membawa bendera merah putih itu membusungkan dadanya, surai hitamnya itu hampir mencapai bahunya.

Dengan itulah, upacara ini dimulai tanpa suara untuk mengenang para pahlawan yang telah gugur.

**.**

**Istana Negara, 07.00**

Seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang beserta surai hitam yang telah ia sangguli dihiasi dengan melati putih memasuki istana tersebut, iris coklat tuanya menatapi orang-orang yang mondar-mandir. "Ah, bos." Dia mendekati orang yang tengah dicarinya, di belakangnya seorang pemuda yang mirip dia mengikutinya.

"Nesia, senang kamu ada di sini." Bos personifikasi Indonesia itu tersenyum ramah kepada kedua orang itu, yang telah memakai pakaian rapi untuk upacara khusus ini. Kedua personifikasi itu membalas senyuman sang presiden Indonesia itu, mempersilahkan dia untuk berjalan keluar berdahulu.

Pada saat tiba di luar, Nusa mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat ke langit biru, dengan burung-burung bertebangan ke mana-mana. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah ayunya seraya dia mengikuti saudara dan bosnya.

Raden melirik ke belakang, sebuah senyuman juga terukir di wajahnya. Inilah waktu-waktu di mana ia bisa bahagia, walaupun masih ada masalah yang akan dihadapi olehnya di hari yang penting ini. Nusa menatap kakaknya seraya membenarkan selendangnya, tapak kakinya mengikuti milik dua orang lainnya.

Dengan itu, hari itu dimulai dengan seekor elang yang sangat besar terbang meninggali sarangnya.

.

Citra mengeluarkan helaan napas pelan, ditatapnya guru-gurunya yang tampak sangat bersemangat untuk memperingati HUT RI yang ke-70 ini. Mengapa? Karena personifikasi itu tampaknya tertarik dengan lomba-lombanya.

"Baiklah, _ladies and gentleman!_ Bagi yang ingin mendaftar untuk lomba pertama, silahkan ke kaunter di sebelah saya ini!" Alfred menunjukkan kepada semua murid beberapa meja yang telah dibaris beserta beberapa _nations_ lainnya, yaitu Arthur yang hanya bisa _facepalm_, Kiku yang tampaknya agak gugup karena murid-murid yang mengerebunginya bagaikan _invading personal space_-nya, beserta Antonio yang sedang tersenyum dengan riangnya.

Segera saja, kebanyakan murid yaitu cowok mengerebungi 'kaunter' tersebut, yang juga terdiri dari teman-teman gadis berkebangsaan Indonesia tadi. "Mereka sepertinya senang ya…" gumam seseorang dari sebelah Citra, yang hanya mengangguk terhadap Meina. Meina menatap teman-temannya yang lain, menyadari dua gadis dan empat laki-laki mendekati mereka.

"Sudah daftar belum~?" Tanya Rifa sampai menduduki tempat di sebelah Meina, sebuah pisau berada di tangannya yang tentu saja mendapat tatapan dari temannya yang lain.

"Psst, lain kali kita bawa Rifa ke psikologis _yuk_…" bisik Citra ke Meina dan Cahaya, mendapat jitakan dari Rifa setelah itu. Giro hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya terhadap tindak kekanak-kanakan dari temannya itu, sementara Putra tampat asyik memainkan _gadget_ di tangannya.

Yang entah muncul dari mana.

Prawira mengambil tempat duduk dari bangku lain, tatapannya menuju ke pohon mangga yang menutupi taman yang tengah ditempatinya dan temannya yang lain. Bunga-bunga telah bermekaran, yang terdiri dari melati, mawar, anggrek, dan sebagainya. "Apakah ada dari kalian yang sadar bahwa Bu Nusa dan Pak Raden tidak ada?"

Keheningan segera saja memenuhi atmosfer seraya Prawira merasakan beberapa tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya. "A-Ah, tidak apa-apa deh!"

Jujur saja, itu cukup canggung untuknya.

* * *

**.**

.

.

_70 tahun telah berlalu sejak proklamasi itu._

Nusa berjalan memasuki makam tersebut, senyuman sedih terukir di wajahnya sementara sekeranjang bunga berada di genggamannya. Raden hanya bisa mengikuti adiknya, iris coklat tuanya menginspeksi keadaan makam-makam pahlawan tersebut.

_Kita telah merdeka._

Raden teringat kembali dengan kejadian masa lalu, saat-saat yang sangat berharga baginya. Terlepas dari belunggu kejahatan, dari berabad-abad dijajah oleh bangsa Eropa dan Asia, dia sangat senang hanya karena melihat senyuman di wajah warganya, senyuman yang selalu ia impikan untuk melihatnya.

Tidak hanya dari beberapa bangsanya, tetapi semua bangsa Indonesia.

_Tetapi, apakah arti dari merdeka yang sebenarnya?_

Mereka berdua selalu mendambakan kemerdekaan, kemerdekaan yang asli, di mana mereka tidak akan merasakan sakit yang berasal dari warganya sendiri.

Sampai sekarang, mereka belum mendapatinya.

_Kami hanya bisa menunggu._

"Indo, Nesia." Terdengar tapak kaki mendekati mereka saat mereka berdua keluar dari makam tersebut, perhatian mereka teralihkan ke arah seorang Warga Negara Asing yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

Senyuman kecil perlahan muncul di wajah Nusa seraya dia melambai kepada orang tersebut. Gupta Muhammad Hassan berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua, senyuman _super_ kecil ditunjukkannya kepada mereka.

Raden mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan pemuda berkebangsaan Mesir itu, yang dibalas dengannya. "Lama sudah tidak bertemu ya." Bagi yang jarang melihat Gupta berbicara, atau tidak pernah sama sekali, pasti akan shok berat, tetapi bagi dua personifikasi ini, skenario yang langka ini sebenarnya sering terjadi bagi mereka.

"Bagaimana negaramu?" Tanya Nusa sambil berjalan menuju mobil sedan hitam miliknya, diikuti oleh Raden dan Gupta di belakangnya. "Konflik negara perlahan bisa ditangani, tapi setidaknya aku bisa datang untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada dua temanku, ya 'kan?" Mendapati Gupta mengatakan kalimat yang panjang juga cukup langka, tetapi Nusa hanya tertawa pelan akan hal ini. "Yah, begitulah… kamu ke sini pakai apa?"

**_Krik… Krik… Krik…_**

"Aku pakai kendaraan nama Honda itu."

**_Krik… Krik… Krik…_**

"Maksud kamu, kamu ikut Kiku?"

**_Krik… Krik… Krik…_**

"Ya."

Dua personifikasi negara zamrud khatulistiwa itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan terhadap temannya, sebelum menawarkan sebuah tumpangan untuk ke rumah mereka sementara.

**.**

**.**

Permainan tarik-tambang dimulai sementara beberapa murid tetap di aula untuk menonton tarian murid lainnya. Terlihat semangat di wajah murid-murid kelas VII-B dan VII-C tersebut, di barisan paling depan murid B ialah Prawira dan di belakangnya Putra, sementara di barisan paling depan dari kelas C merupakan Giro dan di belakangnya Rangga.

_"Game on!"_

**.**

Ketika sampai di _mansion_ milik dua personifikasi tersebut yang sangat sepi, Nusa menyuguhkan teh kepada Gupta, sementara Raden mengajak bicara personifikasi dari negara yang pertama kali menerima kedaulatan negara Indonesia.

"Oh iya, ini, aku berpapasan dengan Angga tadi," Gupta menyodorkan sesuatu berbentuk kotak yang ditutupi oleh kertas kado berwarna merah putih, yang membuat Raden menatap ke arah kotak tersebut untuk sementara sebelum menerimanya, "Katanya, berikan ini ke kalian berdua."

Raden mengangguk pelan kepada temannya tersebut, mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum personifikasi Mesir itu berpamitan dan pergi dari rumah tersebut, berencana untuk kembali ke negaranya ketika mobil jemputannya datang.

Nusa datang mendekati kembarannya tersebut, menduduki sofa yang berada di seberang Raden. Alis matanya terangkat ketika melihat kotak berbungkus tersebut. "Apa itu, Den?"

"Sebuah album punya kita di masa dulu…" Gumam Raden setelah merobek bungkusan tersebut, menunjukkan sebuah album dengan _cover_ berwarna biru yang kelihatan seperti sangat tua. "Pasti ketemu di gudang, ya?"

Sebelum Raden bisa menjawab, dia mendengar ketokan dari pintu mahagoni dengan ukiran yang unik tersebut. Perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan ke arah suara berasal, sebelum akhirnya Raden beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

"**_Lama tidak bertemu, Nusa, Tara."_**

_ "Dunia ini merupakan tempat yang jahat, kamu tahu?"_

**_"Ya, bahkan untuk personifikasi seperti kita."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Saudara-saudara sekalian! Saya telah minta saudara-saudara hadir di sini untuk menyaksikan satu peristiwa maha-penting dalam sejarah kita!"_**

**.**

**.**

Murid-murid itu tertawa bersama, menikmati hari kemerdekaan yang hanya terjadi sekali setahun ini. Beberapa dari mereka hanya menikmati ini karena lomba-lombanya, dan hanya sedikit dari mereka mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 70 tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

"**_Dengan ini kami menyatakan kebulatan tekad, dengarkanlah proklamasi kami…"_**

.

.

Satu per satu tarian disembahkan di panggung tersebut, dengan gerakan yang lemah gemulai. Acara tersebut disambut dengan meriah, bendera merah putih dikibarkan di tiang bendera sekolah tersebut, sementara replikanya yang berbentuk kecil terlihat menghiasi sekolah negeri tersebut.

Tidak takut untuk ditembak oleh para penjajah lagi.

**.**

**.**

_Pemuda itu menaiki bendera berwarna merah putih tersebut, tampak bagaikan tidak takut akan ancaman yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Beberapa dari pasukan Belanda terlihat di sekitar pria tersebut, sementara istrinya hanya bisa menonton kejadian tersebut dengan wajah takutan dari teras rumahnya._

_"Tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"_

**_DOR!_**

**.**

**.**

Idham sibuk bermain laptopnya, sementara Rangga juga tampak sibuk bermain dengan _gadget_-nya, sementara lomba-lomba untuk memperingati HUT RI terus berlangsung. Hebun beserta Jugoku agak kewalahan menghadapi adik-adik kelas mereka, menjadi anggota OSIS sebenarnya cukup susah juga.

Tetapi, tidak sesusah menghadapi para penjajah.

* * *

**.**

_Apakah kalian pernah berpikir bagaimana perang itu?_

_Banyak rakyat tidak bersalah menderita dan meninggal akibat siksaan dari penjajah-penjajah. Tanam paksa, rodi, romusha, dan sebagainya rakyat Indonesia dapati. Ada yang sakit, kelaparan, dan sebagainya._

_Pahlawan tanpa nama pun berguguran di medan perang hanya untuk membela negara ini, walaupun mereka harus meninggalkan keluarga mereka._

_Cinta rakyat Indonesia kepada negaranya dulu sangatlah kuat, tetapi, bagaimana sekarang?_

_Banyak rakyat yang berfoya-foya akan harta kekayaannya, banyak murid sekolah yang malas datang upacara pada tanggal 17 Agustus, banyak rakyat yang mulai korupsi dan mengonsumsi obat-obat terlarang._

_Mereka sia-siakan hasil dari perjuangan pahlawan-pahlawan mereka._

_Apakah mereka masih mengenang orang-orang yang berjasa tersebut, walaupun diketahui namanya atau tidak?_

_Ada rakyat Indonesia yang malu akan negaranya sendiri karena korupsinya, narkobanya, kemiskinannya, dan berbagai macam lagi. Tetapi, apakah yang sebenarnya memulai itu semua? Rakyat Indonesia sendiri._

_Jikalau dilihat lebih lanjut, Indonesia ini menyimpan banyak harta kekayaan. Papua yang kelihatan tertinggal dan terpencil, sebenarnya menyimpan banyak emas yang di dalam buminya, tetapi diberikan kepada negara lain. Tanah yang subur malah tidak dimanfaatkan dan dibangun bangunan tinggi di sana._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Apakah sebenarnya arti merdeka?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Raden menatap pemuda berkebangsaan Belanda di hadapannya tersebut dengan tatapan nanar, kelihatan sekali bahwa ia tidak terlalu senang melihat mantan _motherland_-nya yang merupakan penjajah yang menjajah Indonesia paling lama.

"Apa maumu?"

Nada suara Raden sangatlah dingin, ingin sekali dia untuk menampar laki-laki di depannya ini.

Menyadari keanehan ini, Nusa bangkit dari sofa yang ditempatinya dan mendekati kakaknya yang tengah menghalangi 'pemangangan' di luar rumah. "Apa pula ini, Raden?" Tanya Nusa setelah berhenti di dekat Raden. "**_Selamat pagi, Nesia."_**

Ah, orang itu toh.

"Selamat pagi untuk kamu juga, Neth." Ucap Nusa tanpa peduli untuk mengatakannya dalam bahasa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh 'Neth'. "Jadi, apa maumu, kepala tulip?"

Yah, bisa dikatakan Raden ada _trust issue_ sedikit dengan orang 'Neth' ini.

"Emangnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa hari ini ialah 17 Agustus?" Tanya 'Neth', atau sering disebut dengan Tim. Raden dan Nusa melirik ke satu sama lain, tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin berkata-kata. "Terserah kalian lah, aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan maaf akan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu." Ujar Tim sambil menyodorkan buket berisi bunga anggrek bulan dan melati.

Melainkan Nusa yang mengambilnya, Raden lah yang mengambilnya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke Tim. Nusa hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya pelan dengan sebuah senyuman seraya ia menyenggol Raden dengan sikunya.

"Tidak ingin tinggal untuk sementara? Personifikasi yang lain ada loh." Walaupun Nusa tidak terlalu menyukai mantan penjajahnya ini, ia tentu saja masih mengingat tata kramanya terhadap tamunya. Tim menggeleng kepalanya untuk jawaban, membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab dan memberikan alasan. "Tidak usah. Raden nanti bisa risih dengan keberadaanku dan lagipula, Laura beserta Lux terkadang membutuhkanku."

Nusa mengangguk kepada Tim, menandakan dia paham akan maksud dari personifikasi Nederland itu. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Pintu mahagoni tersebut ditutup oleh Raden seraya mereka berdua kembali ke tempat duduknya, jari-jemari lentik milik Nusa mengangkat album yang didapati dari Gupta tadi. "Mari kita lihat albumnya, yuk."

**Biar saja ku tak sehebat matahari  
Tapi slalu ku coba 'ntuk menghangatkanmu**

_Dua pasang iris itu menatap ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari mereka yang sedang memegang sehelai daun pisang yang besar, tangan mungil mereka memegang erat celana figur ayah mereka._

_"S-Sriwijaya..?"_

_"Asalkan kalian berdua tidak basah, aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita kembali ke istana, daripada di hutan terus."_

Nusa membuka-buka kembali album tersebut, yang tidak semuanya dipenuhi oleh foto tetapi juga hasil karya sastra. Foto-foto dan kertas-kertas tersebut telah berubah warna, menandakan bahwa umur mereka telah tua.

"Ah, itu…" Raden mengeluarkan sebuah tawaan kecil saat melihat hasil sastra milik salah satu warganya dulu, yaitu ialah Sriwijaya yang basah kuyup sementara dua anak di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

**Biar saja ku tak setegar batu karang  
Tapi slalu ku coba 'ntuk melindungimu**

_"Majapahit! Mau ke mana kamu?"_

_Dua anak kecil mendekati pemuda yang tengah memegang keris tersebut, iris coklat milik pemuda tersebut menatap kedua anak tadi, senyuman perlahan muncul di wajahnya. Pasukan perang yang tengah mengelilinginya beserta Gajah Mada menatap dia untuk sementara, berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada dua anak itu._

_"Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar untuk beberapa hari, nanti aku akan kembali."_

Alfred tersenyum dengan lebar saat menonton muridnya bermain sepakbola dengan ganasnya, tidak menunjukkan belas kasih sedikit pun. Teman sekelas murid-murid itu bersorak-sorai untuk kelas mereka, memanaskan keadaan.

**Biar saja ku tak seharum bunga mawar  
Tapi slalu ku coba 'ntuk mengharumkanmu**

_Wanita itu menyematkan sekuntum bunga anggrek bulan di rambut dua anak berbeda jenis kelamin itu, sebuah tawaan pelan keluar dari mulutnya seraya dia mengacak-acak rambut Raden kecil. "Kutai!" Anak laki-laki itu memprotes, mencoba untuk memindahkan tangan 'Kutai'._

_"Kalian akan harum dengan begitu, atau harus aku hiasi dengan bunga-bunga lain?"_

_"Oke!" "KUTAI!"_

Nusa mengeluarkan sebuah tawaan ketika melihat sebuah karya sastra lagi, sementara Raden hanya bisa melihat ke arah lain dengan tatapan 'serius?'.

Seorang wanita di sana membuat mahkota bunga beserta anak perempuan yang lain, sementara seorang anak laki-laki seperti ngambek ketika anak perempuan yang mirip dengannya menaruh mahkota itu di atas surai hitamnya, kelihatan beberapa orang berpakaian khas suku Dayak mengelilingi mereka dengan senyuman kecil.

**Biar saja ku tak seelok langit sore  
Tapi slalu ku coba 'ntuk mengindahkanmu**

_"Ayolah Nusa! Tara saja ingin memakai pakaian seperti ini, kenapa kamu tidak?"_

_"Kediri, tidak usah memaksa dia…"_

_Nusa tampak sedang melarikan diri dari seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian formal khas bangsawan zaman dulu, sementara Tara a.k.a Raden hanya bisa cengar-cengir ketika dipakaian pakaian tersebut oleh Mataram._

_"Kalau tidak akan dilaporkan kepada Raja Jayabaya loh!"_

_"Dua Nusan**tara** ini bisa beda ya…"_

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang tertawa~?" Raden menggoda adiknya yang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ketika melihat karya sastra tersebut. "Diam saja sudah!"

**Kupertahankan kau demi kehormatan bangsa**

_Pangeran tersebut maju ke medan perang, sebuah keris di tangannya sementara semangat membara terpancar di matanya. Pasukannya telah bersedia di belakangnya untuk membantunya membantu bangsa Belanda, bersedia untuk mempertahankan Nusantara ini._

**_Merdeka atau mati. Itulah pilihannya._**

Dua pasang iris berwarna sama milik personifikasi Indonesia itu terkunci ke karya sastra itu lagi, yang menunjukkan Pangeran Diponegoro beserta Nusa dan Tara yang berdiri di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangan milik pangeran tersebut.

Sebelum beliau pergi ke medan perang.

**Kupertahankan kau demi tumpah darah**

_Darah menutupi bumi Ibu Pertiwi, pahlawan tanpa nama telah berguguran hanya demi untuk mendapatkan kemerdekaan, sementara seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Belanda berdiri di antara mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan tersebut, sebuah pistol di genggamannya._

**_"Kamu pergi bersamaku, Indie."_**

"Woi, _git_." Arthur berdiri di depan mantan jajahannya, tatapan dari manik hijaunya menusuk Alfred tetapi tidak digubrisnya. "Ya, Artie~?" Tanya Alfred sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari murid-muridnya, senyumannya masih berada di mukanya.

Arthur hanya menunjuk kepada para _state-tan_ yang mengintai 12 murid yang sibuk mengobrol di taman, ada yang sibuk dengan _gadget_ mereka atau apapun yang ada di depan mereka. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Alfred lagi dengan polosnya, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang.

"Bodoh, tampaknya _state-tan_ itu akan berbuat sesuatu, mana Nusa dan Raden?"

"Mana aku—"

"POCONG..!"

"… Telepon mereka cepat."

"Baiklah Iggy…"

**Semua pahlawan-pahlawanku..!**

_Terlihatlah Nusa berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapi penerus bangsanya yang sedang giat belajar sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Raden dengan seksama. Ujung bibirnya perlahan tertarik ke atas membuat sebuah senyuman sedih, semoga saja, mereka tidak akan jatuh ke dalam dunia yang penuh kejahatan._

_… Semoga._

Jujur saja, hampir berdua belas sohib itu kena serangan jantung saat melihat penampakan itu tadi, sampai mereka mendengarkan bisikan dari balik semak-semak yang mengitari taman itu. "Itu bukannya suara… Pak Angga?" Luthfi mencoba menebak, yang kemudian mendengar suara tapak kaki menjauh.

"Lari..!"

**Merah putih teruslah kau berkibar  
Di ujung tiang tertinggi di Indonesiaku ini**

_Tiga 'anak' Nusa dan Raden yang bersarung tangan putih itu perlahan menaikkan bendera Sang Saka diikuti oleh lagu Indonesia Raya. Semua peserta upacara itu memberikan hormat kepada bendera buatan Fatmawati._

**Merah putih teruslah kau berkibar  
Di ujung tiang tertinggi di Indonesiaku ini**

_Lagu Indonesia Raya diteruskan sampai bendera merah putih tersebut sampai ke ujung tiang, angin membuat bendera tersebut berkibar dan menunjukkan warna yang dibanggakan oleh bangsa Indonesia itu._

Sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di parkiran sekolah tersebut, diikuti oleh dua personifikasi yang tengah dicari oleh Arthur dan Alfred tadi keluar dari mobil tersebut. Manik milik Nusa memandangi warna-warna merah putih yang mengelilingi sekolah tersebut, senyuman kecil perlahan muncul di wajahnya.

"Nusa, adik-adik kamu itu lagi… main-main." Ucap Arthur yang baru saja keluar dari aula sekolah tersebut, menarik perhatian Nusa dan Raden. "Ah, itu biar aku saja yang tangani." Raden menjawab dengan senyuman manis seraya dia berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua, entah menuju ke mana.

**Merah putih teruslah kau berkibar  
Ku akan slalu menjagamu**

Pandangan Raden berhenti ke ujung tiang berdera, menatap bendera merah putih yang tengah berkibar sambil ditiup oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Walaupun itu bukanlah bendera pusaka, Raden memberikan sebuah hormat kepada bendera merah putih tersebut.

"Bapak! Ada setan di sekolah ini!"

"Cit, kita pakai cara lama aja! Ritual~!"

"Gila, kita nanti masuk neraka."

"Emang gue peduli?"

Raden hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah tawaan kecil terhadap murid-murid yang mengerebunginya, betapa senangnya ia melihat wajah mereka.

_'Dirgahayu Tanah Airku…'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_'INDONESIA.'_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter #1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Citra Indah Kusuma, Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma, dan Buana Putra Adhiarja © Yuki Hiiro**

**Prawiranegara Indonesia © Luciano Fyro**

**Rifa Husin © Rifka**

**Hebun dan Jugoku Hikari © Hanny**

**Giro Catlite, Idman Rahman, dan Muhammad Luthfi © girl-chan2**

**Meina Bunardiman © Renka Sukina**

**Rangga Afsyahni Rohsyad © Emilia Kartika**

* * *

**Akhir kata…**

**Review Please?**


	9. Chapter 7 : Panic

Benda tajam itu kelihatan jelas di bawah cahaya lampu yang redup, menunjukkan bahaya yang mungkin akan mendatang. Pikiran pemuda tersebut berkecamuk bagaikan ombak-ombak di pantai yang tiada tenangnya, manik coklatnya terbelalak menatap wanita yang menghalangi salah satu jalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Dengan panik, dia mencoba mencari jalan keluar, angin dingin berhembus dari jendela tua di kamar tersebut, suara burung-burung yang bersarang di atap rumah terdengar mengerikan, makin lagi jikalau ada burung hantu di depan jendela, menatapinya dengan mata bagaikan _ruby_ yang terbuka lebar.

Siswa itu menuruni ranjang yang harus ia akui empuk, bulu kuduknya berdiri pada saat burung hantu di jendela mulai mematukkan paruhnya ke kaca yang menghalangi hewan _nocturnal_ itu. Hanya sedikit sinar matahari yang terlihat di luar, ditutupi oleh awan bagaikan permen kapas berwarna abu-abu. Melihat burung hantu itu bergerak, ini membuat dia berpikir mengapa hewan itu tidak tidur.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia membuka lebar jendela itu dengan sedikit paksaan, membuat burung hantu itu terbang menjauhi dan bertengger di pohon beringin yang ditutupi oleh akar-akar yang bergantungan. Sebelum dia bisa buat apa-apa lagi, sepasang sarung tangan menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, membawanya ke alam mimpi.

"_Tenang saja, tidak ada yang akan menyakiti kamu…"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Axis – Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**_Chapter 7 : Panic_ **

**NOTE: Saya bersama salah satu author di FFN ini, Renka Sukina, bekerja sama dalam menentukan ide-ide untuk fiction kami. Jadinya, mohon dimaklumi kalau ada persamaan. Juga, ini merupakan sambungan dari chapter 6.**

"**_OSL_**" Bahasa lain

.

.

* * *

Petir menggelegar, semua alat elektronik di sekolah negeri itu mati seketika, membuat keributan terjadi di setiap kelas.

Angin bertiup dengan kencang di lapangan terbuka itu, menerbangkan beberapa benda ringan di sana. Titik-titik hujan mulai turun berlomba-lomba dari langit ke bumi Pertiwi, membasahi tanah dan rumput yang kering akibat kemarau panjang. Guru-guru dari mancanegara tersebut berlari ke tempat yang teduh, mencoba untuk menjauhi dari resiko jadi basah.

Bahkan, burung-burung pipit berterbangan hilir mudik entah tujuan ke mana, prioritas mereka ialah mencari tempat yang bisa melindungi mereka dari hujan yang tiba-tiba datang bagaikan badai itu.

Ruangan T.I.K yang gelap itu dipenuhi oleh murid-murid kelas VII yang sedang panik, mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari bagaikan anak ayam kehilangan induknya. Anggota OSIS lalu lalang di koridor sekolah, menuju ke gudang untuk menyalakan genset. Dalam keadaan begini, mereka mungkin memerlukan lebih dari satu genset mengingat betapa besarnya sekolah mereka.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menghela napas, kakinya yang di bawah meja menendang udara hampa dengan penuh kekesalan. Matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan melihat sekitarnya, mendapati beberapa dari sahabatnya duduk di sekitarnya dengan tenangnya, bahkan ada yang memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk memainkan _gadget _mereka.

Seharusnya mereka memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk menemui teman mereka karena ini salah satu pelajaran di mana mereka semua bersama. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, begitulah temannya Rifa. Salah satu yang tidak fokus ke _gadget_ masing-masing ialah Meina yang sibuk baca buku dengan menggunakan senter kecil yang ia temukan secara tidak sengaja di pojok ruangan.

Nasib.

Sebuah kepala – tidak, kepalanya masih menempel ke badan pemilik – tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu ruangan T.I.K, senter menyinari wajah ketua OSIS itu. Keberadaan Hebun yang tiba-tiba bagaikan hantu ini membuat semuanya langsung saja panik tidak karuan, bahkan ada yang sampai berteriak.

Terkecuali beberapa yang masih sibuk dengan _gadget_ mereka. Anak zaman sekarang 'kan emang begini?

"Maaf kalau mengganggu, tapi genset tidak bisa dinyalakan jadi kami hanya bisa membawa lampu _emergency._" Lampu _emergency_ itu diletakkan di salah satu lemari tertinggi di kelas dan di paling depan, membuat semua murid menghela napas dengan lega.

Kalau kalian bertanya di mana sebenarnya guru T.I.K, dikatakan bahwa guru T.I.K dan guru Sains harus pergi ke negeri masing-masing untuk sementara, dan digantikan oleh guru baru yang sekarang entah di mana keberadaannya.

"Kalau begini terus, sebaiknya kita mencari keberadaan Prawira!" Idham menatap laptopnya yang mati akibat habis baterai, resiko tidak men-_charge_ sementara bisa. Cahaya menutup buku pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan alam miliknya, yang selama ini ia baca ditolong oleh sinar senter milik Meina.

Citra pun melepas _headset_-nya, pandangannya tidak lepas dari teman-temannya yang lain. "Bagaimana caranya?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil mengalungi lehernya dengan _headset_ miliknya, manik coklatnya menatap temannya dengan tatapan bosan.

Keheningan segera saja memenuhi atmosfer, tidak ada yang berani mengutarakan ide mereka masing-masing. "Bagaimana kalau pakai _GPS?_" Rangga tiba-tiba saja menawarkan sebuah ide, yang menarik perhatian murid-murid di sekitarnya itu. "Tidak terpikirkan juga." Gumam Giro sambil melirik teman-temannya yang memiliki _gadget._

Beberapa mereka mengetahui arti dari lirikan kawan mereka itu, yang langsung saja bergidik ngeri. T.I.K merupakan jam pelajaran terakhir, dan bisa dikatakan, bahwa kebanyakan HP mereka telah dalam keadaan sekarat. Bahkan, laptop Idham telah mati.

Segera saja, semua pandangan tertuju kepada Citra. "Cit, sisa baterai kamu berapa?" Luthfi angkat suara, memberikan senyuman tidka berdosa kepada gadis keturunan Jawa-Sumatra itu. Tentu saja, Citra telah mengetahui arti dari semua ini, dan yang diketahuinya selanjutnya _handphone_-nya segera dirampas oleh Meina.

"Sebentar! Bukan kah kita sebaiknya ke rumah Prawira dulu sebelum melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal?!" Putra menginterupsi mereka semua, membuat semua pandangan kepada cowok tersebut. "Betul juga, kalau-kalau dia sakit." Rangga menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Citra mengambil kesempatan ini untuk merampas kembali _handphone_ miliknya.

"Baiklah, kita jadwalkan pulang sekolah ini pulang ke rumah dahulu, ganti baju dan makan siang baru berkumpul di halaman sekolah."

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang dan bermanik zamrud itu mondar-mandir di kantor guru, dahinya berkerut dan hampir menyatukan dua alis tebalnya itu. Seorang pemuda lain bersurai pirang juga tetapi bermanik safir selama ini hanya bisa menonton Arthur dan Ludwig berdiskusi sambil memakan _burger_-nya.

"Kode apa ini..?"

"Eduard akan datang sebentar lagi, kok."

"Ve, Luddy~? Ada apa ini~?"

Pandangan mereka berdua segera beralih ke dua orang _Italian_ yang sedang duduk bersebelahan di meja yang sama, salah satu dari mereka memiliki pandangan yang ceria sementara yang lain memiliki wajah cemberut dan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

Nusa memasuki ruangan tersebut, payung yang basah ditangannya dan tampak bahwa ia kelelahan entah kenapa. Raden menyusulinya, tetapi dalam keadaan yang basah kuyup. "Apa ada kemajuan?" Tanya personifikasi Indonesia Barat itu, berjalan memasuki ruangan lain sebelum keluar membawa handuk.

Arthur mendesah dengan kesal seraya menduduki bangkunya, sepasang tangan miliknya itu mengacak-acak surai emasnya yang indah itu. "Tidak ada banyak kemajuan. Kami mencoba untuk memajukan beberapa abjad dan tidak ada hasil, kami bahkan mencoba memundurinya."

Mata Feliciano terbuka perlahan, menunjukkan mata indah yang selalu tersembunyi itu. "Ve~, pesan itu ya~?" Mendapat anggukan dari Ludwig, sang kakak dari Feliciano mengerutkan dahinya, jari-jemarinya ia petikkan beberapa kali.

"Berapa banyak huruf kalian telah mundur dan majukan?" Arthur dan Ludwig menatap satu sama lain, sebelum melihat kembali ke arah Lovino. "3 kali."

Pemuda _Italian_ itu mengambil secarik kertas beserta sebuah bolpoin, ditulisnya nomor satu sampai sepuluh di atas kertas tersebut sebelum memberikannya kepada Arthur dan Ludwig. "Hapus enam nomor." Tanpa mengetahui harus buat apa lagi, Arthur beserta dengan Ludwig mengikuti perintah _Italian_ itu. Yah, Antonio tidak ada di sini, jadinya kalau Lovino marah bisa jadi sebuah masalah.

Yang tersisa hanya nomor 3, 5, 8, beserta 10.

Lovino mengambil kertas tersebut lagi dan menulis ulang empat nomor itu di bawah kesepuluh nomor di atas, sebelum memberikannya kepada Arthur dan Ludwig lagi. "Coret dua nomor sekarang." Sekali lagi, mereka turuti perintah Lovino dengan agak berat hati.

Setelah selesai, Lovino mengambil kertas itu dan menulis dua nomor – 5 dan 10 – yang tersisa di bawah keempat nomor itu, kemudian mengembalikannya kepada dua personifikasi itu. "Sekarang coret satu nomor."

Feliciano, Nusa, beserta Raden hanya bisa menonton kejadian ini, tidak mengetahui apa yang direncanakan oleh personifikasi Italia Utara itu. "Pasti yang tersisa 5."

Benar apa yang dikatakan Lovino, yang tersisa adalah lima.

"Bagaimana..?" Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya, diminumnya segelas _cappuccino_ yang diletakkannya di atas mejanya. "Aku dapat triknya dari murid kelas VII. Sekarang hanya coba-coba, majukan 5 abjad kalau tidak mundurkan 5 abjad."

Yah, boleh juga mencoba.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kak?"

"Kamu juga! Kenapa tidak pikir dua kali?!"

"Sekarang kamu menyalahkan aku?!"

"Umm, kamu sendirian yang di kamar ini, dan apakah ada alasan lain dia bisa pingsan?"

"B***s*t, aku tidak paham mengapa kamu menjadi saudaraku."

"Seperti saja kamu sendirian."

"Woi, diam kalian berdua!"

Wanita dan pemuda tersebut mengalihakan pandangan mereka kepada orang yang satu ruangan dengan mereka, kelihatan sedang resah dengan keadaan yang dialaminya. Ruangan itu bagaikan saja kapal pecah, atau badai baru saja menerjang dan memporak-porandakan semua _interior_-nya. "Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Kelihatan sekali raut wajah yang kesal di wajah pemuda yang lain, ia membuka mulutnya mencoba untuk memberontak yang lebih tua, tetapi tatapan tajam dari pemuda tersebut membuat mulut milik pria berultah 7 September **[1]** ini langsung tertutup.

Wanita yang paling muda ini hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya, merasa kekesalannya perlahan mereda ketika mendengar yang paling tua angkat bicara. "Aku biasa saja dengan dia," yang paling tua menunjuk kepaada wanita itu, "Karena dia yang paling muda, tetapi aku tidak mengharapkan ini dari kamu."

Yang kedua paling muda menghela napas penuh kekalahan, tetapi lirikan tajamnya tidak lepas dari wanita itu. "Ganti posisi." Pemuda paling tua itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memberikan tanda bagi wanita itu untuk mengikutinya sambil memberikan senyuman kepada pemuda yang lain yang hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

Nusa meletakkan sebuah nampan dengan lima cangkir dan piring, beserta teko diisi oleh teh hangat. Alfred ikut campur dalam menemukan arti dari abjad-abjad itu, dan dia baru betul-betul menolong walaupun ada beberapa kali memerintah ini-itu.

"Dapat artinya?" Raden bertanya seraya menempelkan bibirnya ke cangkir tersebut, pandangannya melekat ke tiga personifikasi itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban selama beberapa waktu, akhirnya Alfred pun berbicara. "Dapat!"

Secarik kertas didorong ke depan muka Raden, yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum yang dipaksakan sebelum meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja dan menerima kertas itu. "Ah, ini bahasa Inggris…" gumamnya, matanya menyipit sedikit seraya mencoba untuk membaca kata-kata di antara semua coretan itu.

"Aku… akan memberi kamu… sebuah… petunjuk..?" Agak susah juga membaca kata-kata itu dikarenakan banyak sekali coretan yang memenuhi kertas itu, apa lagi ada beberapa kata yang ditulis dengan _font_ berbeda-beda. "_Pelaku-pelakunya telah meninggalkan jejak."_

_"Hanya ikuti jejak itu, dan kamu akan temukan jawabannya."_

"Apa artinya itu?"

Sang counselor sekolah, Ivan Braginski, memasuki ruangan guru dengan seperti biasa, _scarf_ kesayangannya mengelilingi lehernya. "Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan salah satu murid itu yang hilang." Angga, Adika, beserta dengan Langi memasuki ruangan itu, menarik perhatian yang lain dan tentu saja, mereka menyadari hilangnya beberapa di antara mereka.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Biasa, masalah dengan kabut…" Angga dan Adika menduduki tempat duduk di sebelah Nusa dan Raden, mengambil cangkir teh dan mengisinya dengan minuman di dalam teko itu. Sementara itu, Langi menduduki salah satu sofa, tampaknya fokus dengan _handphone_-nya. "Oh iya, Kak…"

Nusa dan Raden segera saja mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke adik perempuan mereka, menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-katanya. "Palu mengatakan, dia ingin datang ke sini." Ucap Langi dengan nada datar, rambut hitam bagaikan malam itu tertiup oleh angin kencang dari luar.

Gadis keturunan Makassar itu hanya menerima sebuah anggukan dari dua kakak tertuanya, yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali ke kertas di hadapan mereka. "Kapan orang bernama Palu ini akan datang?" Alfred membuka suaranya, sebungkus _burger_ ia buka dan masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, segelas soda terlihat digenggamnya di tangan kirinya.

"Besok."

"Baiklah, besok beberapa dari kita akan pergi ke bandara, siapa ikut?" Iris _emerald _milik pemuda _British_ itu menatap semua personifikasi di dalam ruangan itu, menunggu jawaban mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

**04.00 P.M  
Halaman Sekolah SMPN Anggrek Bulan 1**

Jari-jemari remaja bernama Rangga itu dengan handalnya memainkan PSP di tangannya, di sebelahnya terlihat Hebun beserta dengan Jugoku yang menunggu teman-temannya yang lain. Tampaknya mereka emang datang terlalu awal, mau bagaimana lagi, ada yang perlu diseret saat mereka bertemu di jalan.

Hebun menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, sebuah nota berserta dengan pulpen dapat terlihat di tangannya. Dua benda ini disuruh oleh Meina untuk mencatat _clue_. Baginya, adik kelasnya itu terlalu membesarkan sebuah masalah.

Sementara untuk Jugoku, dia maklum saja dengan teman-temannya yang risih karena menghilangnya Prawira. Dia tahu, bahwa mereka telah terbiasa dengan memberitahu satu sama lain, entah lewat surat atau _gadget_ masing-masing, jikalau mereka sakit atau izin. "Di mana yang lainnya?" Rangga memasukkan PSP-nya ke dalam kantong bajunya, kelihatan telah tidak sabar menunggu temannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu—"

"Maaf, agak terlambat." Giro terlihat mendekati mereka bertiga, temannya yang lain – yaitu Luthfi dan Idham – mengikutinya bagaikan saja anjing yang mengikuti majikannya.

Rangga menyipitkan matanya terhadap temannya yang lain, sebelum mengeluarkan kembali PSP-nya dan mulai memainkannya lagi. Hebun melambaikan tangannya kepada Giro, bukan mengatakan hai, tetapi mengatakan bahwa itu tidak apa-apa.

Angin semilir menerpa diri mereka masing-masing, membuat beberapa dari mereka merinding untuk suatu hal. "Masalah beberapa dari mereka lambat telah selesai, sisanya?" Jugoku menyandarkan dirinya sendiri ke bangku untuk guru atau murid yang kelelahan ketika ada acara di lapangan itu, tatapannya menusuk ke Giro.

Sebuah angkatan bahu lah yang ia dapatkan dari Idham, yang menduduki bangku yang lain, diikuti oleh temannya yang lain. "Maaf terlambat! Harus membangunkan Citra dulu dari tidur siangnya~!"

Rifa melompat-lompat ke arah enam laki-laki itu, temannya yang lain mengikutinya di belakangnya. "Tidak ada yang tersisa bukan?" Meina bertanya, tangannya disilangkannya di depan dadanya. Ketika mendapati anggukan dari temannya yang lain, Cahaya mengarahkan mereka untuk mengikutinya.

"Sebentar!"

"Ada apa, Luthfi?"

"Prawira tidak ada."

Hening. Citra yang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus akibat baru saja bangun tidur pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sangatlah ingin memeluk leher kamu dengan jari-jemariku sampai kamu tidak bergerak."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_Kak, mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah anak itu."_**

**_"Hmm… katakan kepada dia untuk berhati-hati."_**

.

.

.

* * *

Putra mengetuk pintu itu, menunggu untuk dijawab setidaknya oleh seseorang. Mereka semua menatap ke satu sama lain dengan pandangan khawatir, sementara untuk beberapa dari mereka sibuk dengan gadget mereka.

Pintu tersebut terbuka dengan perlahan, dan terlihatlah di ambang pintu merupakan ibunya Prawira, sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Hai. Prawira di rumah? Oh, sebentar, biar aku siapkan minuman dulu, masuk saja." Mereka tidak dibiarkan untuk merespon kata-kata dari ibu Prawira tersebut, dan tanpa bisa buat apa-apa lagi, mereka memasuki rumah Prawira itu.

Mereka semua menduduki sofa yang telah disediakan untuk tamu itu, rumah itu agak sepi, harus mereka akui, juga ada suara televisi tidak jauh dari ruang tamu tersebut.

"Mau minum—"

"Ah, tidak usah Bu, kami hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Hebun langsung saja memotong perkataan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu, otomatis mendapatkan beberapa tatapan dari yang lainnya. "Apakah Prawira sakit?"

"Apakah dia sakit?" Wanita tersebut terdiam beberapa saat, keningnya dikerutkannya dengan penuh kebingungan seraya ia menatap sekelompok anak SMP itu. "Tidak… emangnya kenapa? Dia sakit di rumah kalian?"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Maksud Anda apa bu?" Citra pun langsung formal di hadapan ibunya Prawira itu, terlihat bingung seperti makhluk hidup di sekitarnya juga. "Prawira mengirimkan pesan, bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah temannya." Sebuah _handphone_ dikeluarkan dari saku baju milik ibu Prawira. Tampak ia mengotak-atik alat elektronik itu sebelum memberikannya kepada Hebun untuk dibacakan ke yang lain.

* * *

**_Bu, aku tidak akan pulang sementara, bakalan ke rumah teman ya! Baju tidak usah khawatir kok!_**

**_\- ZORMWIZ_**

* * *

Mereka semua menatap satu sama lain, terlihat agak bingung. Ibunya tak tahu, bahkan mereka tak tahu…

"Ini antara Prawira-_pyon_ minggat atau benaran hilang." Ucap Giro dengan nada datar, mendapatkan tatapan horror dari ibu Prawira serta _pokerface_ dari teman-temanya.

"Kita kasih tahu polisi atau apa?"

"Tahunya mana?"

"… Put, kita serius."

"Sorry~!"

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[1]** **_Sebuah hint~!_**

**[2]** _**ZORMWIZ**_**_– Ganti abjad. A ke Z, B ke Y, C ke X, D ke W, E ke V, dan seterusnya. Intinya, dibalik saja abjadnya._**

**Citra Indah Kusuma, Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma, dan Buana Putra Adhiarja © Yuki Hiiro**

**Prawiranegara Indonesia © Luciano Fyro**

**Rifa Husin © Rifka**

**Hebun dan Jugoku Hikari © Hanny**

**Giro Catlite, Idman Rahman, dan Muhammad Luthfi © girl-chan2**

**Meina Bunardiman © Renka Sukina**

**Rangga Afsyahni Rohsyad © Emilia Kartika**

**Akhir kata…**

**Review Please?**


	10. Chapter 8 : Codes, Codes, and Codes

"Ketemu jam enam."

"_Roger that."_

Citra melambaikan tangannya kepada dua temannya dari sekolah dasar itu, dibalas oleh mereka juga. Rumah putih di hadapannya gelap, tanpa tanda kehidupan sedikit pun. Tetapi, begitu pagar putih yang melindungi rumah itu dibuka, sepasang mata _almond_ atau _caramel_ terlihat menyala di dalam gelap.

Ia berjalan menuju teras rumah tersebut, sandalnya ia lepas dan sebuah kunci dirogohnya dari sakunya, sebelum pada akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Seekor kucing berwarna jingga muda dan putih berjalan mendekatinya, mata _almond _yang dimilikinya masih menyala dan sebuah meongan terdengar.

_"Cit! Fel itu cewek atau cowok sich?!"_

_"Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, Dewi, Fel itu cowok."_

_"Kok namanya kayak cewek?!"_

Ah, ingatan di masa sekolah dasar itu masih segar di pikirannya.

"Mana Tatira?" Tanya gadis itu seraya mengangkat Fel, yang langsung mengeluarkan meongan lagi. "Sudah kuduga." Citra mengeluarkan sebuah tawaan kecil dan Fel pun melompat dari gendongannya yang kini sedang melihat sekitar rumahnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita siap-siap untuk _sleepover!"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Axis – Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**_Chapter 8 : Codes, Codes, and Codes_**

**NOTE: Saya bersama salah satu author di FFN ini, Renka Sukina, bekerja sama dalam menentukan ide-ide untuk fiction kami. Jadinya, mohon dimaklumi kalau ada persamaan. **

"**_OSL_**" Bahasa lain

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa ini?"

Sekantong plastik penuh dengan permen diletakkan di hadapan Citra yang telah memakai baju tidurnya, pandangan bosan terletak di wajahnya. Rifa langsung saja menyeringai begitu melihat tatapan yang ditawarkan oleh Citra, dia pun telah memakai baju tidur seperti temannya yang lain. "Ini, adalah permen!"

"Oh, wow, pertama kali aku melihat benda ini! Bagaimana memakannya?" Dan, dengan nada sarkastik yang dapat diketahui dengan jelas, Citra membalas gadis itu. Beberapa yang sedang menonton kejadian ini menepuk jidat mereka, tidak terkecuali Rifa. "Maksudku, ini untuk kamu. Dan melihat dari nada sarkastik kamu, kamu perlu satu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Oh, tidah perlu. Aku hanya merasa dihina tadi." Walaupun mengatakan tidak perlu, Citra mengambil sebungkus coklat dari plastic tersebut dan membukanya, mulutnya dibuka sebelum mengambil sebuah gigitan.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai.

.

.

_Snack_s telah disiapkan oleh Citra, dengan dua teko coklat panas dan teh panas juga disediakan. Sebuah _mini freezer_ terletak di sebelah nampan yang menompang teko-teko dan gelas-gelas kaca yang dibawa, isinya ialah dua kotak es krim dan es.

Walaupun terkadang Citra ini bagaikan orang tipe _I-don't-care-a-little-bit_, dia masih menjaga wibawanya sebagai tuan rumah. Tetapi, terkadang bisa juga terlalu taat peraturan. Seperti…

"Makan jangan sampai terlalu berantakan."

…sekarang.

Masalahnya bagi mereka sekarang, ialah fakta bahwa Citra ini seorang _clean freak_.

Putra yang dinasihati, menghela napas akan perlakuan kawannya itu, namun pada akhirnya mematuhi kata-kata tuan rumah. Pada saat ini, hampir mereka semua menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Idham, yang masih mencoba melacak Prawira.

Hampir setengah jam Idham telah melakukan ini, sementara yang lainnya sibuk menikmati _snack_ yang disediakan Citra atau membaca buku. Kipas angin berdiri milik Citra itu dinyalakan sampai tertinggi, dan menerbangkan beberapa kertas yang tidak banyak dari mereka yang peduli, tetapi Citra? Oh, dia sedang menatap kertas-kertas tersebut dengan tajam.

"Putra, rapikan itu dong."

Ah, ini langka.

Muncul sifat himedere-nya, atau ini ia emang hanya malas.

Mungkin tepatnya yang kedua.

"_Access Denied."_

Semua pandangan segera tertuju kepada sumber suara, dan Idham terdiri di sana dengan tatapan nanar ke laptopnya. "Baiklah, pekerjaan aku di sini telah selesai. Hebun, boleh _handphone_-nya?" Sebuah _handphone_ segera diberikan kepada Idham, 'pemilik' _handphone_ tadi sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku. "Kami tidak bisa mengurai kode itu." Adik dari Hebun berkata, buku yang ia miliki ia tutup.

Idham melempar _handphone_ itu kepada Rangga, yang segera membukanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kita coba urai kata-katanya." Rifa tersenyum dengan manis seraya mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen tinta, diikuti oleh anggukan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ada saran?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita balik semua abjad yang ada?" Luthfi tawar, sebuah _chip_ dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Rifa mengangguk kemudian menulis semua abjad yang ada serta abjad-abjad tersebut terbalik. Yang urusan dengan teknologi hanya diam, yaitu termasuk Idham, Citra, Putra, dan Rangga. Bagian bahasa ikut campur, yaitu Rifa, Meina, Hebun, dan Jugoku. Cahaya, Giro, dan Luthfi? Mereka berdua mencatat semua petunjuk yang didapatkan.

"Ah, hebat juga ya kita bisa seperti ini!" Luthfi berputar-putar di kursi roda yang ada, sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Dengan orang tua Citra di luar kota, mereka bisa buat apa-apa, bahkan menginap!

Rifa segera mengangkat kertas itu begitu selesai, sebuah tulisan besar-besar terlihat yang dibaca, 'Alindra'. "Huh, siapa itu ya..?" gumam Meina, pena yang ia miliki diketuk-ketuknya ke meja kaca di hadapannya. Begitu kata-kata itu keluar, sebuah _'ding'_ terdengar dari _handphone_ milik ibu Prawira.

… Bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya, itu tidak penting.

Hebun membuka pesan yang diterima, tatapannya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu segera berubah datar.

Dan di hadapannya, terpampang di layar tersebut…

Ialah…

Mimpi buruk mereka…

.

.

.

.

_Binary._

**From: _Prawira_  
To: You**

**_01010011 01100101 01101100 01100001 01101101 01100001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001011 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100001 01110000 01100001 01110100 01101011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100010 01110101 01100001 01101000 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101000 00101110_**

"Citra, kita punya masalah." _Handphone_ tersebut ditunjukkan ke semuanya, dan lebih penting, Citra.

_"Binary_."

"Argh, bunuh aku!" Pasrah, Citra membuka laptopnya dan segera pergi ke internet, tatapan menyerah terpampang di wajahnya yang pucat.

Dengan jerih payah, dan keringat imajinasi, Citra mengetik kembali _binary_ tersebut dan menerjemahkannya. Dan _voila_, terlahirlah sebuah terjemahan dari jerih payah, gadis yang sering berubah _mood_-nya!

Ahem.

Sebenarnya, tidak perlu waktu yang lama sampai Citra menemukan artinya, hanya saja gadis itu perlu mengetik kembali semua kode itu ke laptopnya sebelum menerjemahkannya. Kode _binary_ tidak pernah menjadi kabar baik, makin lagi dalam situasi ini.

Citra memutar laptopnya agar semuanya melihat, dan mereka semua segera maju untuk melihat apa yang tertulis. Walaupun kodenya saking panjang sekali, kata-kata yang tertulis tidak banyak.

_Selamat. Kalian mendapatkan sebuah hadiah._

Dari meja bagian teknologi, Rangga menghela napas dan meminum minumannya, sebuah tatapan diberikannya kepada Citra. "Dan apa hadiahnya?" Cahaya yang selama ini diam, mengangangkat bahunya dengan acuh tak acuh, pas-pasan pada saat sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

"… Apakah hanya aku, tetapi apakah orang ini bagaikan sedang mengikuti kita?" Putra merinding begitu mengatakan itu, tidak ingin membayangkan dirinya tidur dengan seseorang memerhatikannya. "Hush, diam saja." Ucap Meina seraya membuka pesan itu, dan sedihnya, dalam _binary_ lagi.

**From: _Prawira_  
To: _You_**

_**01001111 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110010 01101101 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100111 01101001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01101010 01100001 01110111 01100001 01100010 00101100 00100000 01101001 01101011 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101100 01100001 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101011 01100001 00101110 00001010 00101101 00100000 01000001** _**[1]**

"AH! Panjangnya!" Dengan tatapan horror, Citra menatap _handphone_ itu bagaikan ia baru melihat sekantong permen yang baru diberikan tadi telah ludes habis.

… Omong-omong, tentang permen itu, sekarang tinggal setengah lagi.

Dan ia mungkin bisa _blackmail_ teman-temannya nanti…

Putra meletakkan sebuah tangan di bahu Citra, sebuah helaan napas datang darinya. "Kita istirahat untuk malam ini. Setidaknya besok guru-guru ada acara untuk beberapa hari jadinya kita libur." Dengan kecepatan cahaya, kalau bisa, Rifa segera kembali dengan sebuah kotak dipenuhi dengan CD.

"Dan kita akan mengadakan _movie marathon_ dengan semua DVD sumbangan dari kita semua!"

"Dan kita akan mulai kalau kalian juga setidaknya membereskan sampah kalian."

Tentu saja, Citra akan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Begitu meja dipinggirkan, televisi dinyalakan, area bersih dari sampah apa pun, dan semuanya akhinya nyaman, mereka memasukkan sebuah DVD kemudian memulainya.

Lampu dimatikan, dengan hanya lampu tidur dan dua kipas angin menemani. Sebuah tilam ditaruh di atas lantai, beberapa bantal dan guling disebarkan untuk mereka semua beristirahat dan mungkin, tidur.

Dan, apa yang akan lebih asyik, sebuah horror movie!

Mereka mencoba melupakan semua masalah yang mereka miliki pada saat ini, serta melupakan tentang kode _binary_ itu (semakin lagi Citra yang tampaknya stres hanya dengan melihat nomor 1 dan 0 itu). Yah… Meina mencoba mengirim pesan kepada 'Prawira', tetapi walaupun mendapatkan sebuah jawaban, itu juga dalam kode _binary_.

Pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa _movie_ lagi, mereka semua tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

.

Serta, dibangunkan oleh Citra dengan sebuah panci dan spatula pada jam sembilan pagi.

Agak lambat untuk sarapan, tapi apa boleh buat.

Berharap saja semua ini akan berlalu dengan baik pada hari ketiga.

.

.

.

Cowok tersebut bangun entah untuk kesekian kalinya, ingatannya buram seraya ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum ia tertidur, atau pingsan lagi.

Deritan pintu mencuri perhatiannya, entah apakah bisa ia ambil kembali dengan sekilo emas, tetapi di pintu, ia melihat sepasang kakak beradik yang sedang ngobrol ke satu sama lain.

"Kamu harus hati-hati menggunakan itu!"

"Tetapi dia mau kabur dan-, dia bangun."

Ia hampir bergidik begitu mendapatkan mereka berdua menatapnya, salah satu dari mereka, yang cowok, membawa sebuah nampan dengan segelas teh hangat dan air putih serta sepiring kue. Melihat makanan itu, ia hampir lupa bahwa ia belum makan selama beberapa hari.

Si cowok menawarkan sebuah senyuman manis, nampan itu ia letakkan di sebuah meja sementara si cewek menjaga pintunya. "Kamu lapar?" Tanya cowok itu, disodorkannya air putih di atas nampan tersebut kepada dia. Dia, dengan perlahan, mengambil gelas itu dan tetap menatap cowok itu, yang menganggungkan kepalanya bagaikan mengatakan iya.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun mengambil beberapa teguk.

Dia merasa suaranya kembali, dan bisa mengeluarkan beberapa kata. "J-Jadinya… mengapa dan bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" Tanyanya, gelas yang disodorkan tadi masih berada di tangannya. Tentu saja, ia menyadari cewek tadi sedang memainkan sebuah _handphone_ dengan tatapan tertarik. Dan, _handphone_ itu terlihat… familiar. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan benar karena tertutup.

"Hmm… kita mulai dari mana ya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[1]** **_Sebuah hint lagi~!_**

**Selamat kepada Rifka-san yang telah berhasil menemukan apa artinya, dan sekarang aku ingin tau apakah ada yang bisa memecahkan _binary_ itu, ya~? Yah, kalian mungkin menyadari bagaimana ini lebih pendek dari chapter lainnya, tetapi ini juga hanya sebagai filler chapter dan sedikit hint lagi~!**

* * *

**Citra Indah Kusuma, Batari Cahaya Wijayakusuma, dan Buana Putra Adhiarja © Yuki Hiiro**

**Prawiranegara Indonesia © Luciano Fyro**

**Rifa Husin © Rifka**

**Hebun dan Jugoku Hikari © Hanny**

**Giro Catlite, Idman Rahman, dan Muhammad Luthfi © girl-chan2**

**Meina Bunardiman © Renka Sukina**

**Rangga Afsyahni Rohsyad © Emilia Kartika**

* * *

**Akhir kata…**

**Review Please?**


End file.
